


Good Enough

by Pen_Hale_Sterek



Series: All about the music [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe with some similarities, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Character Death, F/M, Hope and Tony friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Man I don't even know anymore whats happening here, Usage of some Iron Man/Avengers scenes, Written for my sister Kiki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_Hale_Sterek/pseuds/Pen_Hale_Sterek
Summary: The first Chapter is based on the song title Good Enough by Little MixAnthony Edward Stark son of Howard Stark, he rose out of the ashes of abuse and lack of love from his father to realize that he is Good Enough......When Tony finally realizes that his father Howard Stark will never love him, he decides to be known as a good person. He creates his own company so he can leave a better legacy and names it after his mother: Carbonell Industries. With Tony no longer at risk Maria finally divorces Howard and eventually marries Edwin Jarvis. Tony's main mission is to leave the world better than he found it. So instead of weapons he builds defense gear.With Tony freeing himself from Howard he's able to forge his own path. He's gay and finally has the strength to come out of the closet. He accepts people as they are irrespective what or who they are. Tony sends Captain America's shield back to Wakanda to apologize for his father stealing vibranium. He eventually meets T'Challa and they become friends, especially after the people of Wakanda find out that Tony is nothing like Howard.





	1. In the beginning was abuse

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags. I've decided to edit my work before continuing with this story coz I feel like it could be better? So yeah here goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony growing up...

After the 2nd World War and the battle against Hydra ended in 1945 it was thought that Captain America was lost forever. His brave act of sinking the plane that carried a bomb that would have cost many lives would not be forgotten. He was a hero and since they didn't have a body to bury, those who considered him a friend decided to honor him. Peggy Carter and Howard Stark decided to change the name of the SSR to Shield in honor of their fallen friend. They worked hard and it was just after the year 1975 when Shield was fully and successfully operational. With his part done, Howard decided he needed to settle down soon. 

 

Unknown to anyone else but the late Doctor Erskine, Howard and Peggy had been administered with a watered down version of the super soldier serum. They aged slower than normal and were a bit stronger than humanly possible. So although Howard was actually 60 he looked and had the body of a 38 year old. Lucky for him, printed press wasn't advanced enough yet for people to question his extended life and youth. With his decision to settle down in mind, Howard decided to start dating and look for a partner he could see himself spending many years with. He finally met a woman he felt was worthy to be his wife. In the year 1983 he married a young 23year old Italian woman by the name of Maria Carbonell and they seemed to be happy.

 

With society naming them as the it couple, life seemed to be going perfectly for Howard. A few years after marriage Maria became pregnant and gave birth to a son. Anthony Edward Stark was born in the year 1986. Peggy Carter was named godmother and Howard was content with his life it seemed. He ran a successful weapons company, was rich, had a wife and now an heir to the Stark name. What more could a man want? But unknown to anyone Howard was restless. It was 2 years after Tony was born that Howard Stark realized that he was restless because they still had not found Steve. With this realization, Howard decided that until Anthony could be of use to him he had no interest in him. With Peggy focused on shield, she only saw Tony on special holidays.

 

Howard Stark spent his time trying to find his "diamond" Steve Rogers while keeping up with demands of weapons creation. He realized that with the way the world was moving and that maybe he should venture into other avenues for his company to ensure its continued sustainability. He was so stuck in chasing the past that he ignored the future that was in front of him. He didn't spend much time with his family anymore instead he put all his focus in trying to find Captain America. He created new innovations in an attempt to find Steve and when they didn't work he would have them sold through Stark Industries so that he would have more funds to keep searching for Steve.

 

In his focus he missed the many milestones his son Anthony achieved. His first word, when he began to crawl, when he began to walk and when he became interested in creating things far more advance than any normal child. He didn't even notice when Tony would observe him silently in the lab. He also was not made aware that Tony loved watching his mother as she pampered herself. How he loved to play with her hair and refused getting a hair cut. How he like to roll in his mother's many coats and how he would smile blindingly whenever he had his hair brushed.

 

The first major achievement Howard ignored was the creation of a circuit board by Anthony at the age of 4. In fact Howard was so distracted that he stepped on in it when it was in his path and screamed at Anthony to keep out of his work space. He had hurt his foot on the damned thing meaning he had to put off going to search for Steve for at least a week. He locked himself in his study and designed a few more weapons to keep Stark Industries up to date on the latest in weapons designs. Howard also contemplated a new metal detector design.

 

The second important event was when Maria took Anthony for an intelligence assessment and was confirmed a genius. Anthony's mind worked in a wondrous way and he saw things differently. He also had an artistic side that Maria and Anna absolutely adored from the young Stark heir. His ability to imagine and create that which he imagined, helped him win the science competition hosted by MIT at the age of 6. The competition was actually meant for high school students and the only reason they let Anthony compete was because of his Stark surname. Even though the other students believed he won only because of his father's name, the press and judges realized that it was because of his genius design.

 

His father was not there to support him but Edwin Jarvis and his mother were present for the event. Even Aunt Peggy showed up after to congratulate him. With his win, various newspaper outlets came to interview young Anthony Stark while Howard was off following a lead on Captain America. The pictures that were printed ended up featuring Maria Stark and at Anthony's insistence Edwin Jarvis as well. It was then Anthony decided to be referred to as Tony Stark since only his father called him Anthony. If the name was kept special for his father maybe Howard would be appreciative Tony thought. One trashy newspaper made a side note of how Tony's hair was long in a style more suited to girls but no one paid attention.

 

Tony did everything he could to get his fathers notice. He created item after item but Howard didn't care. Tony blamed himself for not being good enough and therefore worked even harder to come up with better creations. His father still did not care although the creations were innovative. Howard didn't even bother to acknowledge Tony that is until Tony at the age of 8 took a few items from his lab. So angry with what he felt was an invasion of his work space, Howard hit Tony for the first time. His true anger of course was a result of not being able to find Steve Rogers. Tony blamed himself and vowed he would not upset his father again. Unfortunately at the time, Maria had gone out of the country to take care of one of her foundations overseas. Anthony cleaned himself up and begged Jarvis not to tell Maria.

 

Stating that if he hadn't gone into his fathers lab without permission there would be no problem. Besides, Stark men were made of Iron so he needed to be tough. Worry had Jarvis agreeing to keep it from Maria on condition that Tony would spend the day with Anna and Peggy Carter. Jarvis spoke to them about how he was concerned about Tony's response and reaction to his father hitting him. They sat Tony down and offered him comfort, making sure he understood that he was not to blame. Trying to lift his spirits after the emotional morning, Peggy offered to take Tony for a hair cut stating his hair had grown too long. Tony refused explaining that he wanted his hair to look just like his Mama's.

 

Shrugging off the response she altered and offered to take Tony for ice cream. He spent the rest of the day with his two favourite aunts and healed from the hurt brought on from his father. In his lack of acknowledgment Tony found someone who valued his work in the form of Obadiah Stane his father's business partner. He took Tony's creations and had them manufactured by Stark Industries. He was impressed by Tony's ability to create unique items. He also realized this would be good for public relations as lately they had been receiving bad press for being a weapons company they didn't value life.

 

Obadiah made sure that the credit not only went to Tony but he opened a bank account where Tony would be paid for his creations. With Tony's creations being a hit, the public wanted to know more about this boy wonder. For no one forgot that he was exactly that, still a boy. A boy who was not interested in death like his father. Various newspaper outlets did a story about the boy who was growing his father's company with his creations. Growing it away form just being a company focused on death. Tony thought this might grab his father's attention. But when Tony kept trying to hand Howard various newspapers, all he got for his trouble was a smack on the hand. Howard didn't care and didn't notice, his main focus still remained in finding Captain Steve Rogers.

 

Tony when he was 8 had gone out with Jarvis who helped out at a soup kitchen during his time off. Young Tony noticed the suffering and the poverty others experienced. Unknown to Jarvis, this not only broke young Tony's heart but was the beginning of Tony's journey into charity work. When they returned home, Tony worked on trying to find a solution to helping those in need. He spoke to his mom, aunt Peggy and Anna in an effort to gather information. Then he went to Edwin Jarvis and discussed a plan with him. With Jarvis' help Tony managed to sit down with various charity organizations and come to an agreement of some of his earnings going to them to help in buying food, clothes and blankets for those who had less.

 

He worked harder on creations to make money, this new interest inspired Maria and she started making donations and organizing charity events to raise money. Obadiah hearing of this also had Stark Industries involved. This further helped the publics view of Stark Industries, but journalists were not stupid and they could see what was happening. So they made sure that the credit was given where it was due. To Maria and Anthony Stark, with Stark Industries only receiving a small piece of mention. Tony was only 9 years old when he was home alone with his father. The second time that Howard hit him. Screaming at him and calling him useless and a failure.

 

He ran away from home and Howard didn't even notice that his son was gone. He drank himself into a stupor and woke up to his wife Maria throwing cold water all over him. She asked him where her son was and when Howard didn't know she shook her head in disgust and called the police. She reported that Tony was missing and with the help of the household staff, the police and a few Shield agents she went looking for her boy. She prayed that her son was safe and sound. He little bambino who shined brighter than the sun.

 

 _"I am the diamond you left in the dust_  
_I am the future you lost in the past_  
_Seems like I never compared_  
_Wouldn't notice if I disappeared"_

 

Tony was found at a park wet, shivering and with his lip split. He decided when he got back home to work harder to make his father notice him. He loved his father so much that he didn't even have love for himself. When asked what happened, he lied and said he tripped explaining the bruise. He then said he got lost going for a walk. Although Edwin Jarvis and his mother tried to bridge the gap but Tony felt like his father's love was what he needed. He decided if finding Captain Steve Rogers would make his dad happy then he would try creating something that could find him. Then thought better of it, what if finding Captain Rogers meant he would be kicked out.

 

Surely if he helped his father find his Captain Rogers then not only would his father never love him but he'd get rid of him. With this in mind Tony had found hope that he would be good enough for his father's love one day as long as Captain Rogers was never found. Howard in one of his rare sober moments decided to catch up on what was happening in the world. Tony was on the news again as one of his latest designs was celebrated. Obadiah Stane even appeared for comment. He was saying how Tony had surpassed even his father. That the humanitarian work with Tony behind the process had reached new heights and would continue to prosper.

 

Howard dragged Tony to his office and told him to give his creations over to him before showing them to Obadiah. He stole Tony's designs and creations passing them off as his own when they could be used for weapons and passing them off as Tony's when they would not aid in the search for Steve. To the world he claimed that he wanted Tony to have as normal a childhood as possible so he was making sure Tony spent enough time being a child his age. He then made Tony be home schooled. Paying the best for his son's education knowing the world was watching.

 

Knowing that it would not be enough though, Howard signed Tony up for activities that would help him interact with children his age. Pretending that he wanted Tony to be a well rounded individual. In the years that followed he would take out his anger and frustration on Tony. He'd hit him and tell him his work wasn't good enough. He'd tell Tony he was worthless and would never measure up to Captain Rogers. Always making sure the bruises where placed in places that clothes would cover. It would not do for the world to realize the kind of father he was. Being fed up and trying to protect her son, Maria finally built up the courage to stand up to him.

 

She threatened to leave Howard and take Tony with her but it did not go as she had hoped. He made sure she understood she didn't stand a chance. With Tony not willing to testify against his father and Maria depending on Howard financially she didn't have a leg to stand on. Howard further reminded her that he could easily pay someone to make her disappear and he would do it gladly if she tried to ruin his reputation. Besides with Stark Industries being the leading supplier of weapons who would risk going against him he asked Maria. For the first time she looked at him with hatred, she planned to make sure she no longer depended on him too much.

 

She started putting aside money and making various contacts during her fund raising events. She then spent as much time as possible making sure that Tony knew he was loved and keeping him out of Howard's hands. She treated Tony with kindness and always made sure she told him how proud of him she was. She was there to hold him and comfort him when needed. When she'd made enough lasting contacts, she took a step back from her philanthropy career to be there for Tony. Having pamper days for just the two of them or even teaching him various ways to style long hair.

 

Whenever possible she would send Tony to spend time with his "Aunt" Peggy and it was there that Tony got to know his cousin Sharon. In an effort not to let his mother down, he made an effort to get to know Sharon and not be of any trouble to his Aunt Peggy. The visits also meant that Tony couldn't create because "Aunt" Peggy insisted he play outside. This frustrated Tony to no end at the beginning but he eventually came to enjoy the freedom. Howard's insults turned into threats. Telling Tony if he didn't meet certain deadlines then he would toss him to the street.  He then told Tony that if Steve were there he'd help him get rid of the disappointment that Tony was.

 

His insults progressed to the way Tony looked. He told Tony he was too skinny, not tall enough, not smart enough, insulted the long hair Tony sported and these words had an impact on Tony. He told Tony that Stark men were made of Iron but Tony was obviously made from plastic. Flimsy and easily broken, an embarrassment to the Stark name. Tony started eating more and doing physical activities. He signed up for various martial arts forms, he learned various languages and studied books that were meant for college level students. He taught himself to only require 3 hours of sleep a day. The rest of his day when not learning and working on his body he created things for his father.

 

He cut his hair as well but after that was done, he grieved one of the things he had that made him look like his mother. But took comfort in knowing his eyes at least were still there. Maria was in despair as her only son stopped laughing or smiling. She tried to leave Howard and sneak away with Tony but Howard caught her at it. He threatened to take full custody of Tony after divorcing her if she made an attempt again. Before beating her up so badly that Tony eventually threw himself on her to take the rest of the beating. Blaming herself for failing to protect her son, she put aside thoughts of escape to ensure her son would not have to go through such abuse ever again. She tried to bring joy to Tony's life and with each slight from his father Tony became even more withdrawn.

 

By the time Tony turned 14 he had completed high school and was accepted in MIT. He was fluent in Russian, German, Japanese, Italian, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Mandarin, Greek and Swahili. He showed all these achievements to his father and it still was not enough. In his pain Tony decided to also learn Wakandan in secret. This was his first attempt at rebellion knowing that his father had a falling out with the King of Wakanda. But his love for his father would not let him hurt Howard. So although he could speak the language of Wakanda he kept it to himself.

 

He had also once overheard Obadiah tell Howard that the King of Wakanda blamed Howard for why they closed their boarders. That Howard had betrayed the King of Wakanda and he lost faith in outsiders. Wondering what his father had done, Tony had asked Obadiah and found out that Howard had stolen Vibranium. For the first time in his life, Tony was disgusted in his father. He understood the significance of what Howard had done, he hoped one day when he was older he would be able to redeem the Stark name to the king of Wakanda because truth be told, Tony enjoyed what he had learned about them.

 

 _"You stole the love that I saved for myself_  
_And I watched you give it to somebody else_  
_But these scars no longer I hide_  
_I found the light you shut inside_  
_Couldn't love me if you tried"_

He kept up with his physical activities so that he would never be skinny again. He made sure his hair was also trimmed neatly in a military like hair cut. He promised himself that he would earn his father's love and stop letting him down. Maria had used one of the empty rooms to display all of Tony's achievements. She ended up having to use a second room. Without even bothering to ask Howard, she had two guests rooms downstairs converted into a trophy room for Tony. She made sure that whenever Howard brought guests they would see Tony's achievements. She did this when she realized that it was the only way Howard would compliment their son.

 

He would be good enough Tony vowed. When he was younger there wasn't much he could do but now his options were not limited. His father would tell him he loved him and he would be proud of him. It wouldn't be the fake proud he showed in front of guests Tony decided that Howard would genuinely be proud of him. While at MIT Tony had made a friend in the form of James Rhodes. James took Tony under his wing feeling a need to protect this young boy. Tony learned to laugh and smile again. He still believed he could get his father to value him and he focused so hard that he managed to get his 1st phd by the end of the first year.

 

Much to James's despair, Tony hardly slept and worked too hard. So he made it his mission to get Tony to relax and rest as often as possible. He decided that Tony was his little brother and would be there for him no matter what. He kept away people who tried to take advantage of the young Stark boy. Tony signed up for 2 more phd's hoping that his father would be impressed and love him. He went home to show his father what he had accomplished to find him in his study drunk arguing with Maria. From what Tony could hear his mother wanted a divorce and had only stayed because of Tony. He also heard how his father blackmailed Maria to stay.

 

He heard Maria ask Howard when would his son be enough? She mentioned the achievements Tony had and asked him if he knew anyone who could say their 15 year old son was a doctor? "He's not even a real doctor that is just a title Maria." was Howard's response. Much to Tony's dismay, he stayed outside listening as they continued to insult and swear at each other. He waited for their argument to end before taking a cup of black coffee to his father. Howard threw the cup with hot coffee at Tony and it missed him and hit the wall. Unfortunately some of the coffee managed to splash on Tony's face and in an attempt to protect his face Tony had turned to the wall where the mug had hit. Shards of glass from the mug flew to his face and he ended up with minor cuts on his face.

 

He screamed at Tony telling him it was his fault and that he ruined everything. He told Tony he should be dead and Captain Rogers should be there. He kept screaming insults and abuse at Tony until he told Tony to get out and not come back.

 

 _"Am I still not good enough?_  
_Am I still not worth that much?_  
_I'm sorry for the way my life turned out_  
_Sorry for the smile I'm wearing now_  
_Guess I'm still not good enough"_

At that moment Tony decided he didn't want his father's love anymore. He would do something better, the world would love him and he'd show everyone that he was better than Captain Steve Rogers. He remembered seeing how James Rhodes' father treated him and decided that his father was the problem. Tony went back to making creations for Stark Industries and made sure he got the credit. His designs surpassed anything Howard had ever dared to create. He was on magazine and newspaper covers but this was not enough for Tony.

 

He decided he would start his own company and make Stark Industries look like a joke. He continued his studies at MIT while adding a law and business course to his studies. While running his recently started company from the labs at school. His friendship with James Rhodes grew and he began to call his friend Rhodey. Spending Christmas with the Rhodes family made him realize just how wrong his living situation had been. He started to question his life and wondered if he had ever deserved the abuse his father put him through. He realized that Edwin Jarvis treated him the way Mr Rhodes senior treated Rhodey.

 

He took the money Obadiah Stane had paid him with, along with his trust fund and opened his company officially. He called it Carbonell Industries in honor of his mother who had loved him unconditionally. He already had 4 employees at the time. Using "Aunt" Peggy's influence and his mothers, he had clients. He was 17 when he created his first AI in the form of Dum-E and he continued to outshine his fellow school mates. His business was getting known locally and he worked hard to make sure it made a profit. He had his mother and Jarvis assist in the meantime as he was still a minor. Carbonell Industries became the leaders in technology by the time Tony turned 19.

 

It was during the time of his company taking off that Tony experienced loss for the first time. Anna Jarvis had fallen ill and eventually passed away losing a battle against cancer when Tony was just 18. He grieved her along with Jarvis and Maria, then honoured her the only way he knew how by starting a foundation in her name. It was focused on finding cures for various ailments as well as finding ways to detect illnesses. It was Carbonell Industries first step into the medical side of things. After finding capable people to run with it, he left it in their capable hands.

 

Tony used his anger, pain, hatred and frustration as his motivation. He wanted the world to see Tony not Howard and therefore he changed his surname as well to Carbonell to match his mother who had divorced Howard. He pushed himself to create better and for every creation he made sure he had an upgrade. In all his articles and interviews Tony smiled a fake smile deciding he wanted to keep the media at a distance. He had noticed how they could invade someones personal life if they were given the opening and he refused to live a life in the lime light when he could avoid it. When rumors of him sleeping around with various women began he became angry. He looked around and decided it was time he had a legal team anyway.

 

After finding a struggling law firm he decided they would do. He let his legal team take care of suing various culprits. Then he shocked the world by announcing he was Gay and proud. That he had never found a woman attractive and he'd known for sure since he was 14. That he was single and had never been in a relationship. That he had not been interested in being in one as he was focused on growing his company and completing his studies. His announcement was followed by an interview with Howard Stark who was known to have a dislike of homosexuals. Howard disowned Tony and stated in an interview that he was disgusted by Tony's choice.

 

Those women who had lied about escapades with Tony came out and told the truth. They were paid by Stark Industries to damage Tony's reputation in the hopes of destroying Carbonell Industries. This led to Stark Industries losing customers and their stock prices dropping. Howard called Tony after this and told him that he hated him. That he would never measure up to Steve. That he was at fault for him slowly losing his company. Following this failure to damage Carbonell Industries, Stark Industries shut down all their other productions and focused on weapons to decrease their loss of income. They became the leading manufacturers of weapons as time went on.

 

During the discrimination of mutants, Tony Stark implemented strict rules against discrimination in his company, he supported various organizations fighting for mutant rights and expressed his support of them. Explaining that he understood being discriminated against and did not wish to see others going through that. He spoke about how it was not fair to dislike, fear or hate someone when they could not help how they are born. He did out reach to educate people on how mutants were still humans but with just a little something extra. With Carbonell Industries being pro mutant rights, more and more people were evaluating their prejudice against them.

 

This led to Tony starting another foundation, in honor of a man who accepted him always. The Edwin Jarvis foundation was designed to help feed and house mutants who were victims of discrimination. It was also to aid in helping them get educated and be able to be reintroduced to society so that they may be able to find employment and fend for themselves. Being that Tony had experience with starting foundations he found it easy to set everything up and finding the right people to run with it, again he left it in their capable hands. He laughed with his family after one newspaper called him the Mother Theresa of their time.

 

A year later Howard Stark spoke out against mutants, how much they were an abomination, the world was shocked. With so many strides made by people coming together to help mutant rights along, Howard's opinion sparked discontent. Howard introduced a policy in his company that stated that no mutants were allowed to work there. Leaving many unemployed after mandatory testing filtered out mutant employees of Stark Industries. Tony came out and announced to the world that he was dating a mutant. He refused to name the mutant saying it was for their protection as the media didn't respect boundaries. Furthermore, any Stark Industries employees who were fired were welcome to come and work for him provided they had the necessary qualifications.

 

Tony was pleasantly surprised when not just mutants came but normal humans who were pro mutant rights and didn't want to work for a company that promoted prejudice. Stark Industries stock prices dropped even more and they lost over 30% of their employees. Tony and Howard ended up taking up most of the news. While various people discussed the differences. It was one brave reporter who decided to run a story wondering if Tony's father abused him. When it was clear Tony was a representation of everything that Howard Stark seemed to despise. Tony decided that the time was ripe then to come forward with how he really grew up. Hoping his choice would help give someone going through the same things hope.

 

In one heartbreaking interview Tony came out to the world about the abuse he suffered at the hands of his father. He explained that part of his drive was from the pain, hurt and anger. How his obsession with finding Captain Rogers had made Howard cruel. He then shocked the world by thanking Howard for every bruise and cruel word. When asked why he thanked his father for that. He explained that had Howard been kind to him then he would have turned out just like his father. He said the greatest thing about himself was that he was nothing like Howard Stark. He proudly announced that he was who he was thanks to Maria and Edwin Jarvis as well as the Rhodes family that had welcomed him with open arms.

 

He then followed up by bringing up mutants. He said as long as a being was born on planet earth and had the brains to work for him he would hire them. He stood up against discrimination of any kind and would fire anyone who discriminated against others. "Aunt" Peggy called him and told him she was proud of him. That he reminded her of Steve Rogers. Not over the bitterness of being compared to the man, Tony told his Aunt that he was nothing like Rogers, he was just like himself and didn't appreciate any further comparisons to the man who was the result of Howard's obsession. Peggy promptly apologized and tried to make it up to Tony.

 

Stark Industries stock prices dropped even more and Howard's decisions led to more people being pro mutant rights. Tired of Stark Industries being the topic of every negative thing, Obadiah Stane had Howard Stark kicked off the board of Stark Industries. He then made sure Howard was locked out. After this loss Howard Stark drove under the influence of alcohol and ended up in a car accident that killed him. Tony was numb when he heard because he loved his father in spite of his treatment.  After his father's funeral Tony asked his mother if he would have ever been considered good enough? He cried that day for the first time mourning a father who never loved him, who never saw his worth. He wanted to hate Captain America with a passion because of that but knew he was not to blame.

 

He cried for a man who didn't realize that he had a son who would have done anything for his love. But at least now he knew his worth. With his father dead and no one around to try and bring him down Tony began to realize he was more than good enough. He finally let go of his fathers words and began to heal. He began therapy to deal with all the ptsd he suffered from his fathers abuse and vowed to be even happier. He still kept up his physical activities but this time to keep fit and to be able to defend himself. Though even with therapy he could not handle being handed things.

 

Maria eventually married Edwin Jarvis and they were happy. Tony was happy for them and even stood as the best man at the wedding. For the first time he called Edwin Jarvis Papa and told him he was grateful to have a father like him. Tony looked over the various foundations he had and realized that one important one was missing. He had the Anna Jarvis Foundation for medical discoveries, the Peggy Carter foundation to feed and clothe those in need and the Edwin Jarvis foundation for mutants. But he didn't have one for abuse victims. He realized that he had not been ready for it until now. He decided it was time he honored his mother and started a foundation in her name, the Maria Carbonell foundation for victims of abuse.

 

It was through the Edwin Jarvis foundation that Tony became close to one Charles Xavier. He even helped to finance and outfit the school for gifted people that Charles opened. He supplied it with the latest technology. And years later when Magneto left Charles, Tony upgraded the mansion used as Xaviers School for gifted children to contain as little metal as possible.

 

 _"Does it burn_  
_Knowing I used all the pain?_  
_Does it hurt_  
_Knowing you're fuel to my flame?_  
_Don't look back_  
_Don't need your regrets_  
_Thank God you left my love behind_  
_Couldn't change me if you tried"_

 

 


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carbonell Industries grows and Tony has the family he longed for....

At 21 Tony led Carbonell Industries into defense weapons. He designed defensive items to protect the soldiers who risked their lives. From energy shields, to body armour, stealthy jets and so on. He had decided long ago that he didn't want to make things that would kill. Tony went so far as to create a defense against any weapon created by Stark Industries. This new development was driven by the fact that his best friend Rhodey was in the airforce. He knew how Stark Industries weapons were the best and if he could stop a weapon from them, he could stop a weapon from anyone.

 

He wanted to make sure that his friend that he considered a brother had the best defense possible. Since Stark Industries was the leaders in offensive weapons it made sense to Tony to make sure that his brother had the best defense to balance with his offense. If his friend insisted on putting his life on the line for his country  then Tony would do what he could from his side to ensure that Rhodey would come back alive. When the military asked Rhodey to ask Tony to create assault weapons he refused. Explaining that he didn't want to be a Merchant of Death like his father. He was grateful that his brother understood and made sure to send him lots of care packages.

 

He knew that Rhodey would share with his fellow airmen so he made sure to send a lot of care packages making it obvious it was not meant for Rhodey alone. They all got to hear about Tony and felt like they knew him. The were very grateful for his creations and how he spoiled them with things they didn't have access to. If Rhodey would tell Tony about one of their family member being in need, Tony would try to help where he could. This led him to start another foundation for those "left behind"to worry about their loved ones. He named it the Hope foundation. It focused on helping military people be it Veterans or family members who lost loved ones who served.

 

Realizing the burden he was putting on his company Tony created and designed more this led to him revolutionizing military defense systems to such an extent that fatal casualties dropped by 28%. The first year and 58% by the 5th year. He never did believe in the saying that the best defense was a good offense. No he believed that the best defense was a defense that worked. With this he secured various contracts and was able to grow his company even more. Making the burden on his various foundations less on Carbonell Industries.

 

He knew though that this was a temporary solution, so he was glad and relieved when SHIELD approached Carbonell Industries for defensive equipment. He agreed without any second thoughts and even designed a Helicarrier for them to use along with quinjets. The only reason he agreed was in honor of "Aunt" Peggy. She then asked him if there was anyway he could help with containment of mutants who were criminals. Tony said yes and he agreed to assist but without telling her that he also made sure he would be able to access the containment remotely. He knew how sometimes people in power could lose their way and he refused to be the reason anyone was misused or abused.

 

He built Shield prison cells that could contain almost any super powered individual. He also made sure he could observe and disengage them remotely with Shield none the wiser. His one request was that Aunt Peggy not mention to anyone that he was behind the creations or that he knew of Shield. He didn't want to be associated with a spy agency. With Aunt Peggy agreeing to keep his knowledge secret, Tony knew that he would never have to worry about the spy organization bothering him. Between him and Peggy they made it look like the protective gear supplied to Shield agents was obtained through one of their many military contacts.

 

As far as anyone in Shield knew, Tony Carbonell was unaware of their existence and their director wanted kept that way. Tony was on the cover of magazines as the youngest CEO of one of the most successful companies in America. His technology was the best, the only competition being technology found in Wakanda. Since Wakanda kept itself isolated, Tony decided it was time that Carbonell Industries branched out to other countries. When Tony found Captain Roger's shield in his fathers things, he had it packaged and sent to Wakanda. With a note apologizing for Howard's theft that clearly showed Tony understood the importance of Vibranium in Wakanda.

 

He focused on expanding to other countries knowing that not only would it aid in job creation but it would also ensure the sustainability of his various foundations. He knew with time he would probably want to start another foundation so having more money did not hurt. Anyone lucky enough to work for Carbonell Industries boasted the benefits and great blessing it was to work for Tony's company. As a result he had the loyalty of all his employees. When people would try to bribe or infiltrate Carbonell Industries after they were caught, they were taught a lesson they'd never forget by the various employees before being handed over to the police.

 

But it was done in such a way that Tony never caught on to why he was never a victim of industrial espionage. Whenever he was called the best during various interviews Tony would correct reporters and say he was 1 of the best. He became known for his phrase "I don't want to be the best in the world. I just want to be the best that I can be." He thanked Jarvis for his humility saying that if there was one thing he learned its that pride and arrogance come before a great fall. With his business growing Tony was able to donate defense armour to various police stations saying that the men and women who kept the streets safe deserved adequate protection. This of course lead to him starting another foundation to raise funds for police officers who were injured on duty and could no longer work.

 

He named this the Anthony Howard foundation to everyone's shock. With him being the lead supplier of defense to various government organizations, Tony saw an opportunity to make a difference. Not only that though, he realized that as much as he suffered under him, Howard was still his father. And after letting go of denial, he loved the man. He made sure that each government organization helped finance the distribution of defense armour nationwide to police stations. He also improved equipment used by fire fighters. Making the government further finance the distribution there as well. America sang Tony's praises even more much to his chargrin. Although he hated doing charity work with the world watching.

 

He knew it was the only way to ensure enough funds would be raised. He did an upgrade drive where he upgraded technology at various hospitals and motivated that various people who were able and capable to do the same. Seeing the need of better medical equipment, Tony realized that the foundation would need more than what it currently had. So he extended the foundation into a subsidiary that went into partnership with a medical company so that they would be on the right track. Although Tony was a genius he realized that things were falling through the cracks so he started grooming various people to take the lead in his various branches.

 

Tony was 24 by this time and was slowly handing over the reigns to the various people he had lined up to manage the various branches. It was then that he met Virginia Potts who was a secretary to the accounting department. She had discovered a mistake that Tony had made and he was impressed. Since none of his accountants had noticed.

 

 _"Release your curse_  
_'Cause I know my worth_  
_Those wounds you made are gone_  
_You ain't seen nothing yet_  
_Your love wore thin_  
_And I never win_  
_You want the best_  
_So sorry that's clearly not me_  
_This is all I can be"_

He researched information about her and hired her as his PA, he told her to learn quickly because he would need a new CEO soon. That although he was doing fine for now, his dream had never been to be behind a desk. So she worked hard and learned all she could, when Tony turned 25 he handed Virginia Potts who he called Pepper the job of CEO. Explaining to the world that he was better at creating than running a business. Stark Industries was still one of the most successful companies as well. Although not all that popular in people's minds. They were only known for supplying weapons after all.

 

Although Stark Industries did work on technology as well. With Tony having sold all the shares of Stark Industries that he had inherited to Obadiah Stane, Stane was known as the Merchant of Death. Seeing how Carbonell Industries was making them look bad, Obadiah called a meeting with Tony using his part in Tony's childhood to motivate him to say yes. He tried to convince Tony that if they joined force they'd be able to change the world. He tried to convince Tony that even though Howard never showed it he did really love Tony. He wanted Tony to continue the Stark legacy. He tried to tell Tony he needed to honor his father as that was the least he could do is his only heir.

 

Tony told him he wasn't interested in working with a company that wasn't in the business of helping people. He wanted no part of Stark Industries or anything to do with the Stark name. He even urged Obadiah to change the name to Stane Industries and start giving back to the community. Saying that fortune 500 companies had a responsibility to help those less fortunate. Quoting the words Jarvis imparted on him when Tony was 8 "It is the responsibility of those who have in abundance to share with those who have nothing so that we all may have something" He told Obi that they'd get more support from people if they branched out in fields that helped to save lives. He ended the meeting and left when he realized he was not getting through to Obi. If only Tony had looked back when he left, he might have seen the look of rage and contempt on Obi's face.

 

Tony was outside and it was then that he remembered that he had come with Stane to the meeting. He was exhausted and it was late but he had no intention of being stuck in a car with Stane. He decided to take a cab home and found out his driver was called Happy Hogan. He enjoyed the conversation they had and asked him to give him a call if he wanted a steady job. The following day Happy Hogan became Tony's driver and body guard. Tony was finally settled in his achievements and decided he wanted to improve even his own designs. He reached out to Wakanda and invited their people to a private science week at Carbonell Industries. With his fingers crossed he hoped they would agree. With his invitation Tony had sent his latest phone creation.

 

Wakanda replied and said they'd send a team. Expecting just scientists, Tony was in shock when the team from Wakanda arrived with their Prince. He had no idea that the 24 year old Prince was also so smart. They spoke and became friends that week and decided to keep in touch. Tony chose his most trusted people in his R&D department to keep in touch with the team from Wakanda. He made them sign non disclosure agreements and decided to keep the Wakanda connection a secret. A month later, a delivery arrived for Tony. It was Captain America's shield with a note. The sins of the father do not belong to the son. Along with the phone he had sent and he noticed the upgrades it had.

 

He smiled in joy and decided to put the shield away in storage. He looked through the upgrades and upgraded it even more, sending it back to Wakanda and laughed to himself. It was the first time that he finally met people who could keep up with his genius and it felt wonderful. Eventually Tony was given an invitation to visit Wakanda. He enjoyed his visit so immensely that he insisted that the Prince of Wakanda visit him as well. He wanted to return the favor of the kindness shown to him. His experience in Wakanda had opened his eyes and he was inspired by the way they lived.

 

He became close to the Royal Family including T'Chaka the King and the Prince's younger sister Shuri. When Tony was in Wakanda he also took the opportunity to train with the Dora Milaje much to Prince T'Challa's shock. As far as the world knew, Tony had stopped doing martial arts and only worked out. Tony was a better fighter than the warrior he fought. He could easily match the warrior he was fighting hit for hit and smirked when T'Challa told him that his skills were said to be just good not so extensive. Tony rubbed the back of his neck and asked T'Challa if he wanted to know a secret.

 

Tony explained that he also trained in secret not just using trainers. He said only a fool relies on one form of training. He then shocked them even more by thanking the Dora Milaje he had fought in Wakandan. He then also pointed out the various weaknesses he had observed as they had fought. The people of Wakanda realized how much Tony had trusted them by revealing something that the world didn't know about. He continued to tell the Dora he had fought that she was an amazing warrior and he was honored for the opportunity she had awarded him. When T'Challa asked him why he spoke English with them. When he obviously knew their language so well. He explained that he was so use to being the only one who knew the language that the thought of speaking it hadn't occurred until now.

 

T'Challa said if he would speak Wakandan with him in Wakanda he would speak any language with Tony outside of Wakanda. They both agreed and strengthened their friendship. Tony chose Italian as the language he wanted T'Challa to speak outside of Wakanda. Explaining to him that Italian was the language of his mother and he loved it. This time it was Tony's turn to be shocked when the Dora Milaje he had fought replied to his gratitude in Italian. The more time Tony spent in Wakanda the more people adored him. He was treated like one of their own and no amount of words could ever correctly express his gratitude. With these visits being secret the world did not know of the friendship between Wakanda and Tony.

 

Tony insisted on keeping it that way explaining that he didn't want to bring about unnecessary complications. Besides he liked not having the world know too much about his private life. Tony and Pepper became closer friends. With his trust in Pepper growing, he confided in her that the mutant he was dating was named Logan. When Rhodey managed to get a few days off, Tony arranged a family lunch that he invited those important to him to. It included Logan, Maria, Edwin Jarvis, Rhodey, Pepper and Happy. He finally had the family he wanted....

 

 


	3. Tony it's okay being gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comes out.... Then throws up? Meet Logan and well see for yourself I suck at summaries...

_**YEARS AGO:** _

Stark Mansion

"That boy is a disappointment Obi, he's weak and can't measure up to Steve. At least I can count on him to produce Stark heirs." Howard Stark said to Obadiah Stane. Howard actually wondered where that boy was, they were supposed to have a meeting. Running a hand through his hair, Howard poured himself another drink. "Imagine how fucked I'd be if he was one of those queers." Tony stood still at the door feeling his heartbreak. So much for coming out to his dad. Would he ever be what his father wanted him to be he wondered.....

 

Tony was 9 when he decided that Bucky Barnes was his favourite, he would imagine being held by Bucky and how safe he knew he would feel. The way aunt Peggy told it, Steve was always rushing in without a plan and it was Bucky's job to watch his back. If anyone had bothered to ask Tony he'd tell them Bucky was the real hero. Without Bucky, Steve wouldn't have fought to get into the army, Steve wouldn't have stormed that Hydra base and Steve wouldn't have lived so long. For example Steve only sank his plane after Bucky had died. Hint hint... There was no Bucky to save him.

 

Tony was sure that if Bucky had been alive, he'd have found a way for Steve to survive the plane crash. Then Steve could have married aunt Peggy and Tony would have Bucky in his life and he wouldn't have to go through all the pain his father caused him. He told his cara Madre as much when they had their special garden time and she just held her son close before agreeing with him. Although Tony had a Bucky bear and Captain America bear. He only slept with the Bucky bear, he only kept the Captain bear so that his father wouldn't be further disappointed in him. But he couldn't help that he loved his Bucky bear more. He sometimes spoke to Bucky in his poster of the Howling Commandos when he was especially sad and that helped most of the time.

 

Tony was 14 when he shared his first kiss with one Tiberius Stone. He liked it so much that he and Tiberius shared many stolen kisses. He never told anyone because Tony was smart enough to know that his dad would not be happy. It was Tiberius who convinced him that there was nothing wrong with what they were doing. Tony was 15 when he finally admitted to his cara Madre that he didn't find girls appealing. He was so terrified that he couldn't help the squeak he let out when his mother hugged him and assured him that she knew. Between the long hair he use to sport and how he loved their pamper days she said.

 

She  continued to tell him that she loved him nonetheless and that the reason she kept dragging him to go shopping with her was his eye for detail. Tony couldn't help the relief that caused him to hug his mom tighter. For the first time in a long time he felt like he could breath. Tony was drunk when he confessed to Rhodey that he was gay. When Rhodey told him it was cool Tony kissed him. They both learned a very important lesson that day: for Tony it was don't drink on an empty stomach as immediately after he kissed Rhodey he threw up. For Rhodey: don't give Tony a mix of alcohol drinks.

_The confession went like this:_

"Chocolate pudding Tony have a conssession no I mean conception gaaaaah. Confession to make buh I don wanna tell you incase you won wanna be my fren anymore." Tony said while finishing the last bit of vodka that was in his glass. Rhodey was trying to decide if getting Tony drunk was a bad idea. Honestly Tony needed it but maybe he should have cut Tony off when he started expressing his love for everyone. But it was better this way, at least this would ensure Tony would not go and get drunk on his own and end up getting hurt. "Tones, you can tell me anything and I'll still be your friend. Nothing and no one can ever change that okay. But maybe you should save the confession for when you're sober hmm." Rhodey said this in a fond tone. Tony was like the little brother he never knew he wanted and he wanted only the best for him.

 

"No sugarplum. I'm gay. I know dad would be dissa... Uh that word that means not happy. I heard him tell Obie that fairies make him sick. He already hates me Ro, why canna I be normal?" Tony asked with a sob that he tried to swallow back. "Why canna I be like Captain America so dad will love me" Tony asked while looking at Rhodey with tears in his eyes. "Now you listen to me Anthony Edward Stark. There is nothing wrong with being gay and fuck your dad what does he know anyway? Besides if Captain America were alive right now I'm sure he'd give your dad shit. Everyone knows Rogers hated bullies with a passion. Besides Tones, you're perfect just the way you are man. No need to be like Captain America." Rhodey paused realising that his words weren't sinking in.

 

He cupped Tony's face and looked him in the eyes before saying slowly "I would still have your back if you wanted to wear dresses and asked me to call you Antonia ok?! I love you man. Nothing. NOTHING will ever change that." "Lets make a blood oath then cupcake. Like they do in the... " Tony cut off before suddenly kissing Rhodey. He stopped when it felt like his stomach was rolling, then promptly threw up." Guess getting you drunk by mixing various drinks was a bad idea huh Tones. Lets get you cleaned up" Rhodey sighed as he helped Tony.

 

"One day I'm gonna punch that mother fucker for you Tones. That asshole Howard will get his dont you worry." Rhodey let out a sigh of frustration before carrying Tony off to bed. Tony had called him earlier sounding heartbroken after his meeting with his dad. "At least this time there were no bruises. Now what to do about the kiss?" Rhodey realized he was talking to himself. He cleaned up the rest of their dorm before showering and going to bed. The following morning Tony apologized to Rhodey "Kissing you felt like kissing my dad or something. Sorry for kissing you though you'll be glad to know I'm not attracted to you. In fact honeybear you're like my older brother." Tony said while rubbing the back if his neck.

 

"Oh thank God, I was trying to think of how to let you down easy." Rhodey said with a smile. They looked at each other before collapsing in laughter. They cut the laughter short as they both clutched their heads and groaned. After that day Rhodey and Tony grew even closer. That afternoon Tony told Rhodey about his crush on Bucky Barnes. Then he told Rhodey about his attraction to a guy after hitting Logan with his car. Which earned him a lecture and body check for injuries.

 

When Logan asked him out, Tony wouldn't shut up about him until they dated. Then Tony wouldn't stop gushing about Logan. Rhodey sometimes felt like he was the one dating Logan.

 

*************************************************

**_ Current time: Now _ **

 

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit... Logan's gonna kill me if I don't survive this." Tony said to the female soldier who had managed to drag him out of the humvee before it was blown up. "How about this Mr Carbonell, if you promise to not lose hope then we'll get out of here alright?" She replied as she continued to scan the area. They had watched as a group of terrorists descended on the last humvee that wasn't blown up and dragged out the Tony decoy. Then they proceeded to blow it up as they got into their vehicles. Tony had only been informed as they were leaving Malibu that they'd received an anonymous tip about the planned abduction.

 

Tony wanted to cancel the trip but he was assured that nothing would go wrong and they were prepared to engage the would be kidnappers. When he asked if that was the case why did they need a decoy, they explained that valuable information would be gained from these people and the decoy was a trained special services agent so he had nothing to worry about. Ignoring the nagging feeling in his gut, Tony agreed to go with the plan. He was also informed that only 5 people knew of the decoy therefore he and Obadiah Stane would not be traveling in the same convoy. Rhodey had traveled with him from the airport in Malibu, to the base and then on the drive to this desert location. He was one of the people who knew of the decoy and was making sure Tony understood the plan.

 

The information said that the abduction was set to happen after the demonstration and Rhodey had requested to remain at Tony's side. Unfortunately that plan had to be altered due to Obadiah having to be escorted earlier than planned. With faith in his fellow soldiers, Rhodey left Tony saying he would be waiting for him on the other side. Tony focused back onto his current situation.  "Alright, my necklace has a tracker that can only be traced by my tech, think its a good time to activate it. You can call me Tony seeing as we're in this together. What's your name?" He asked her as they listened to the fading sounds of the enemy vehicles.

 

"My name is Hannah. I think its safe enough now let's do body checks. See if there are any injuries we need to worry about and then we'll check what supplies are still usable. Do you know how long until someone tracks us?" She asked Tony as she checked him over and was relieved to know that they both only had a few scrapes and bruises. "It'll take about 10minutes for it to get an exact lock on our location but I'm not sure about how long the rescue will take. " He replied as they started to see if anyone else was alive.

 

Everyone else around them was dead, he watched as Hannah began collecting their dog tags. "What are you doing?" He asked in confusion. "I'm taking their tags in case we are unable to find the bodies after our rescue. We can't stay here we need to move while its this windy, this way our footprints will disappear. When they realize they don't have Tony Carbonell I'm sure they'll come back. The fastest rescue will probably take anywhere from 35 minutes to an hour. Since we don't know where the enemies base is I'd rather not stick around." She said with a blank expression on her face. Tony thought about her words and got an idea.

 

"Alright let's drag them so that they're all placed together, we'll cover their faces as well. I'll leave my watch behind it also has a tracker. I'll set an 30 minute timer to activate it when we leave. Since anyone can catch its signal and hijack it. This way if rescue comes here first then our heroes will be taken home. What I want to know though is how did these guys get their hands on the latest Stane weapons." Tony added as the whole situation didn't make sense.

 

"I don't know. Its suspicious really since these are military grade weapons. Also how did they know where the demonstration will be? If the decoy hadn't been added you would have been in that humvee which brings me to my next question. How did they know which humvee you should've been in? I mean if it weren't for Colonel Rhodes requesting you ride with me you'd have been taken" Hannah said a thoughtful expression on her face. She watched as Tony dragged the remains of a humvee "What are you doing?" She asked him. "I'm making shade for the bodies so that they can be as preserved as possible. That last 1 though will carry our supplies until we get help." Tony said as he continued working.

 

"Alright I'll sort out what we can take or need to take while you set up the shade. Thank you Tony." Hannah said suddenly. "For what?" Tony asked looking confused. "Thank you for treating my brothers in arms with such respect and dignity. Most assets would be more concerned about saving themselves and wouldn't care about the dead." Hannah said as she went about her task. Tony didn't respond and continued with what he was doing. After loading the supplies Hannah grabbed a pair of binoculars and set about being a scout. About 35 minutes later Tony was done and he called her over. "Alright by my calculations we're here and the way back to base is that way. Now since I was the target I'm pretty sure they'll expect me to head that way." He looked up to make sure Hannah was still with him.

 

"If we go this way, it'll take us around making us harder to track while we wait for extraction. They won't expect us to go that route since it'll take forever on foot but on the bright side if my rescue team comes first we won't even have to make it to the nearest village on foot." "Alright Tony that makes sense. I've packed all the water and food packs I could find. Along with the medical kits, flash lights, goggles, tools, binoculars and weapons." Hannah said. Tony pulled on the straps he'd created the supplies and then set the timer on his watch for the tracker. He then looked at Hannah for direction. She was the one in the military after all and he wouldn't presume that he knew how to direct their escape.

 

"Alright let's head out, I'll take point and you direct from the back. This is gonna be a hell of a long walk so I suggest you exchange your shoes for boots. You don't think your rescue team is going to be coming quickly do you?" Hannah asked him suddenly. "No, otherwise we wouldn't need supplies. This whole situation is very suspicious." He replied as he put on the boots he'd taken off one of the soldiers feet. "Alright, move out." Hannah said as she began to walk in the direction Tony had pointed. Tony followed and hoped that they would be found soon.

He was honestly relieved though that Rhodey's plan to ride with him back to base had failed. That meant he was safe and alive...

 

***************************

  
_**60 hours earlier....**_

 

Tony had recently turned 27 when Obadiah contacted him again for a meeting. In the years that had followed after Tony had refused to join CI and SI together, it seemed as though Obi had taken his words to heart. He explained that he was doing a weapons demonstration and would like it if Tony would be present so that he can get a head start on creating a defense for the latest weapon. Tony had agreed to Logan's frustration. Logan though was willing to put up with it as long as he was allowed to accompany Tony to this demonstration. No way was he leaving Tony with Obi without protection. There was something about Obi Stane that made Logan's skin crawl.

 

When he got sensations like this he didn't ignore them. They'd had saved his life more often than he cared to count. So with him there he would be able to guarantee Tony's safety and that's all that mattered to him. Obi had changed Stark Industries to Stane Industries and they had begun to invest in offering relief to various countries. Obi had also started the Howard Stark foundation that aided orphans. Though they continued to create weapons and were still the leading weapons supply company. It seemed that Stane Industries was also getting into the business of helping others.

 

Tony and Logan were at Tony's Malibu house to spend some quality time together. They'd planned to watch a movie when Tony had dropped the bombshell on Logan. Following Tony's announcement that Logan couldn't come with because he wasn't military personnel Logan had walked out onto the balcony. Tony had followed him prepared for an argument. So much for their movie, all those snacks left in the lounge would go to waste he was sure. "I don't trust him Tony and I'm not letting you go to this meeting in the middle of nowhere without protection bub. And don't even think 'bout arguing with me 'bout it, I ain't changing my mind. I have extra senses so trust me bub he up to no good." Logan said finally in frustration.

 

He enjoyed his relationship with Tony but more than that Tony had also become a good friend. He felt protective of the younger man and he knew that Obi Stane couldn't be trusted. "Logan please, don't worry so much. Rhodey will be there along with various trained military personnel. I'll be fine and anyway what do you think Obi is gonna do? Kidnap me and force me to sign my company over to him" Tony said laughing at the ridiculousness of the statement he'd just made. "I don't know bub, but I know I got a bad feeling 'bout this." Logan said with a serious expression.

"Well, how about a compromise? I'll wear the necklace with the tracker alright? As a bonus I'll also wear the full body protective under suit I've just completed. This way even if I get shot or kidnapped I'll easily be found." Tony said when he realized just how worried Logan was. If there was one thing Tony had learned while dating Logan was that when he had a feeling about something, it was best to heed it. "I still don't like it bub, my gut is telling me you shouldn't go at all." Logan said as he lit his cigar.

 

Tony wrinkled his nose, that was one thing he didn't like about Logan, the smoking habit of his left much to be desired. But he kept his opinion to himself because he knew how Logan felt about his precious cigars. "Big bad, relax before you give yourself a stroke. I'll be fine you'll see. Besides this is supposed to be our night." Tony said with a whine and a pout while fluttering his eye lashes. Logan just gave a resigned sigh before pulling against him. "I just don't want you to be in danger. You... You mean a lot to me bub and if anything happened to you I don't know how I'd take it." Logan said, quieting Tony's response by kissing him.

 

"Wear the watch with the tracker as well. I'll be on standby for anything until you get back. If you so much as get a scratch while you're out there, I'll kill ya bub and don't think I won't." Logan added before pulling away and heading to the lounge in Tony's Malibu house. With a sigh of frustration, Tony followed him and joined him on the couch. "Can we watch the movie now sour wolf?" Tony asked with an innocent look on his face. As jarvis began playing Tangled. Logan wasn't really a fan of disney movies but he watched them because Tony loved them so much. The glee and various expressions that crossed Tony's face were worth putting up with the movies. Finishing his cigar, Logan grabbed a beer as the movie played on.

 

He thought back to the day he met Tony and man was that an interesting day. If someone had told him then that he would end up dating Tony he would've thrown them a filthy look before walking away. Their meeting had gone off in a bad way and if it hadn't been for Charles Xavier, Logan was sure he would've ended up despising Tony.

 

************************  
7 years ago

It was 2 weeks until his 20th birthday and he was behind schedule. If he didn't make sure to finish up the 3 contracts he was working on before his birthday his mom was going to have a fit. Tony was driving after having paid Charles Xavier a visit. He knew he was speeding but these roads were basically deserted so he wasn't really concerned. A message came in through his phone and he took a quick glance and noticed it was from Rhodey. He decided he would check it out once he got home, if it was urgent Rhodey would have called.

 

In his rush Tony sharply turned into the next street and hit someone with his car. Swearing as he swerved a bit and hit his brakes. "Oh no no no no please don't be dead. Please don't be human, please don't be a deer either bambi can't lose his daddy too. Dammit!" Tony kept mumbling to himself as his car finally stopped. He got out and rushed to the man's side. "Fuck, I've killed someone, now mom is really going to have a fit. Rhodey will be so mad at me and how am I going to explain this to Charles?..." Tony cut of suddenly when the man sat up and shook his head. "What is WRONG WITH YOU!?" The man growled out in anger. "I... I ... I tho..." Tony stuttered out.

 

"I don't care! You're lucky I'm a mutant who can heal quickly. Imagine if it was one of the kids from the school you fucking idiot! Gosh I hate rich pricks who don't give a second thought to other people's safety." The man said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Fucking idiot go to a damn race track if you want to drive like a maniac for fuck sakes!" The man continued to growl while Tony stared unable to believe how lucky he was. "Well??? Are you going to gawk at me like a moron or are you going to apologize?!" The man asked angrily. When Tony kept on staring in shock the man kept going on and on insulting Tony and calling him all sorts of names. This went on until another car drove up and the occupants got out.

 

"Logan calm down, it was an honest accident. In fact I'm partially to blame, I could sense from Tony's mind that he was in no state to drive." Charles Xavier said as he was wheeled closer to Tony. "Tony are you alright?" Charles asked in concern. "Is HE alright? You're kidding right, I'm the one who got hit by his car and he's the one you're concerned about?" Logan shouted indignantly. "I'm sorry Logan, I honestly thought the street was empty otherwise I wouldn't have been driving so fast. It doesn't change that what I did was reckless. You're right it could've been a student I ended up hurting." Tony said softly while hanging his head in shame. "Logan, this is Tony Stark the benefactor I was telling you about." Charles said quickly already seeing the insults that Logan was about to shout.

 

"Carbonell professor, I go by Carbonell now, I have no interest in being associated with the Stark name." Logan calmed down when he realized that this was the boy he'd heard so much about. Everyone at Xavier's School For Gifted Children loved him because he was an amazing person. He had to admit to himself that Tony was even more handsome in person. The way Tony was nibbling on his lower lip nervously was doing things to Logan that he wouldn't admit easily. "Logan, may I make it up to you in some way?" Tony asked him.

 

"I'll get your numbers from the professor and I'll let you know bub. Remember speed kills so drive safely." Logan said as he walked away as though nothing had happened. Logan knew if he had stayed longer his semi would have turned into a full erection. He remembered reading somewhere that Tony was gay and single so he'd see if the younger man was interested. Right now though he really needed to stop thinking about the boy because he needed his body to calm down. Logan wondered if Tony had a type. It didn't matter though, Logan had caught a faint scent of arousal from him so clearly he was interested. Two months later Logan had called Tony and asked him out on a date and they had been together since. He was the only one who could get Logan to calm down besides professor Xavier.


	4. Rescue or not.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A helicopter this day comes....

_**Now:** _

 

Tony had learned from Logan to take note of his gut feeling. So when he heard the sounds of an approaching helicopter and he experienced a sinking feeling in his gut, he detached the straps of the supplies from his arms and threw himself on top of his companion. "I could be wrong but I don't think that's our rescue. It doesn't sound like one of mine and it's too soon for the military to have found us. Play dead and I'll pretend to be mourning your death. Sorry about this." Tony said the last bit as he cut her so there'd be blood. The helicopter landed a few feet away and 3 armed men wearing khaki coloured clothes came out along with one who was dressed in all black with a metal arm. They did not look friendly and Tony hoped they'd spare Hannah's life. It was obvious that they were here for him.

 

He took off his final tracker and slid it into her hand before facing the men. "Oh thank goodness you found me. My companion bled out and is dead, I'm the last survivor. I thought I'd die in this heat, whom do I thank for saving me?" he asked as he made his way towards the men. The helicopter was turned off and suddenly the man with the metal arm spoke. "She's still alive." the metal armed man said. "Mr Carbonell this is the Asset, code name Winter Soldier. He's an enhanced individual. Soldat, kill her. Now Mr Carbonell, I doubt you'll choose the easy way." the man on his left said, clearly he was the leader. He shot Tony with a tranq as the Winter Soldier killed Hannah.

 

************

It was all the news could talk about. Anthony Carbonell was kidnapped and the kidnappers had killed 21 soldiers just to get to him. Speculation ran rampant and the stock prices of Carbonell Industries dropped while Stane industries stock value was at an all time high. Although things didn't turn out the way he had hoped, Obi was happy with the rise in stock prices. The military was buying up more weapons and the value of their contracts had increased. Stane was as happy as a pig in mud. He should've done this a long time ago he thought to himself.

 

He even offered his equipment to help look for Tony and it gave Stane industries a good name. His only regret was that he didn't have the genius in his grasp. No one knew better than Stane how creative Anthony could be. Heck most of the weapons produced by Stane Industries were Anthony's earlier designs.

 

********

Logan was getting frustrated. Tony had been missing for a week and they hadn't made any headway in finding him. They'd recovered both the trackers Tony had and found the body of a female soldier next to supplies. Satellite images proved useless and Charles couldn't find Tony using his machine since Tony wasn't a mutant. He was at a loss and he could feel himself slowly sinking into despair. He couldn't eat, hadn't slept in a week and he was living on coffee and beer.

 

"Logan, you need to eat something. Tony wouldn't want to return to find you sick or faded." Storm said while placing a sandwich in front of Logan. She placed a bottle of water next to it and sat down giving Logan an expectant look. "We don't even know if he's still alive and if he's dead he won't be around to see me faded or sick so it doesn't matter." Logan said before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. "Fuck this, I'm doing this the old fashioned way." he mumbled to himself as he went to their private hanger.

 

He took one of thd stealth jets and headed to track Tony's movements from where the bodies of the other fallen soldiers were found. He arrived hours later and tried to think of his next move. He couldn't use his sense of smell that trail had run cold. That meant heading in the general direction it was asssumed the decoy had been taken. He flew that way and found a spot to land. The area had a lot of caves and using his enhanced hearing he made his way to the first cave. He decided that if anyone looked like a terrorist they'd be beaten to an inch of their lives until he got some information. With this in mind Logan entered the first cave and proceeded to do what he had planned.

 

It was a week later that Logan caught his first break. He had proof that the hit was organised by none other than Obadiah Stane. The Ten Rings were meant to torture Tony into producing weapons that would be sold ny Stane industries. Logan called in Rhodey and let him deal with that side of things. The other break that Logan caught was the whispers that Hydra had sent their winter soldier to capture Tony. They intended to turn him over to Hydra's side. Fear for Tony gripped Logan, he'd heard what Hydra did to get unwilling people on their side. It was at that moment that Logan acknowledged that he loved Tony. He couldn't imagine life without him in it. Logan suddenly grimaced in pain and grabbed his head. "Logan, you okay there? Don't worry man Tony is tough we'll get him back" Rhodey said as he gripped Logan's shoulder.

 

"Memories coming back..." Logan groaned out as blood started coming out of his nose. Rhodey just stood back and waited having learned from Tony that nothing could be done. A few moments later Logan stood up looking dazed. "Wanna talk about it?" Rhodey asked in concern. "No, I'll discuss it with Chuck. Listen bub there's no other information to be found here I'll head back to the school. Keep me updated and make sure that scum Stane gets his." Logan growled out before walking away and heading back to the jet. His memories concerned him too. Rhodey watched Logan leave and hoped that he would be okay. The man meant a lot to Tony and was good for his friend. He had grown to like Logan despite the huge age gap between him and Tony. He shook his head and focused on the matter at hand.

 

He had to make a call to his superiors to update them on the latest information. He was glad Tony had someone like Logan on his side, no one else had been able to get even a smidgen of information. During his debrief with his superiors, Rhodey was introduced to Shield. They explained to him that they had a vested interest in Tony's return and would be aiding in the search for him. All Rhodey cared about is that this meant more people looking for his brother and that brought a smidgen of relief to him.


	5. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is still missing...

It was a month since Tony had been missing that Logan sought Charles out. He had delayed talking about his memories long enough. At least this way he'd have something to preoccupy himself with. He had been benched from looking for Tony after blowing up a 3rd Hydra base before they could get anything from the systems. In his defense those Hydra maggots got on his nerves. Busy hailing Hydra while Tony..... no he wouldn't think about that not now. He knocked on Charles' door as he walked in. "Logan, polite as always. Agent Coulson meet Logan. Logan this is Agent Coulson he's been putting out the fires you started. He is also leading the search for Tony on Shields side." Charles did the introductions unfazed, he was use to Logan's lack of manners.

 

"If he's leading the search then why is he here having tea with you. Tony is being tortured while he's stopped for a chat." Logan said unimpressed with the man sitting with the professor. He didn't want Tony thoughts today, it just meant more dead ends. "He's here to invite you to their next target location. It seems that this one is heavily guarded and you'll have the opportunity to work out some of your pent up frustration. We'll deal with your memories when you return. Storm will be accompanying you." Charles said in a clear dismissal.

 

Logan was tempted to say no on principle but if this place was so heavily guarded then maybe Tony was being held there. He couldn't afford to be petty. "I'll hold you to that Chuck. Lets go bub, I don't need to change." Logan said as he began walking out. They'd been back for 6 hours and Logan was in the danger room for the past 5 hours and 30 minutes. They had moved Tony from the base they'd infiltrated 3 days ago. A spy going by the name Black Widow had managed to hack the systems and recovered information. One of the files included videos of Tony's torture.

 

#### Flash Back ####

"Welcome to Shield x-men Wolverine and Storm. I'm Agent Hill. Will you be joining us as we take a look at what Widow managed to get off the systems?" Agent Hill looked just as blank faced as Coulson. Logan guessed it came with being a spy. "Yes we will, thank you." Storm answered when she noticed that Logan had no intention of speaking. "We'd also like to thank you for trusting us with knowledge of your organization." Storm continued in an effort to be diplomatic. "We are hoping should the need ever arise we can rely on the X-men to aid us but that is a discussion we will have with Professor Xavier at a later stage. Lets continue." Agent Coulson said.

 

They were all gathered in front of a large screen monitor when Widow came across a folder with videos. "Let's see what's in here" she whispered to herself before clicking on the first video. A man wearing a red skull mask appeared on screen along with Tony tied to a chair topless and sneering. "Mr Carbonell. Will you comply?" the man in the red skull mask asked Tony in soothing voice. "Go to hell." Tony replied. The man sighed then waved his right hand to someone off screen. Suddenly two muscled men came and dragged Tony's chair back. They began water boarding him only stopping long enough for the man in the red skull to ask Tony if he will comply. This went on for two hours before the man in the red skull suddenly left and the video cut.

 

Widow clicked on the second video. A man dressed as a doctor walked in and set up a trolley of electronic tools. He attached clamps onto Tony's nipples and navel. He then motioned to one of the men who tossed water all over an already damp Tony. It became obvious to the Shield agents that Tony was about to go through electrocution torture. The doctor turned the machine on and Logan watched with pride how Tony grit his teeth and didn't let out a sound. This also went on for almost two hours until Tony passed out. They watched as one the goons untied Tony and left him to slide off the chair. While the doctor and goons were distracted, they saw Tony get up stealthily and connect a couple of wires on the machine silently.

 

He had just joined two wires when one of the goons turned and noticed what he was doing. In his panic, the goon shot at the construction Tony had made causing it to blow up. They all held their breath as the smoke cleared. A spy who had introduced himself as Hawkeye was the first to make sense of what he was seeing. "He's bleeding, shrapnel must have struck him from the explosion. The doctor and the two goons are dead." Hawkeye said in a neutral tone. They watched as doctors rushed in and began treating Tony. The video cut and Widow clicked on the next one.

 

"The shrapnel is heading to his heart, we don't have the equipment to operate on him. I know of a doctor, he treats the walking dead in his country. He can be of help." A doctor said to a man who had his back to the camera. It was clear that he was the man in charge. "Where will we find this doctor?" the man asked. "In the dungeon. He is one of our prisoners. We were using him as leverage against his wife. The young doctor who killed herself this morning." the doctor replied in obvious glee at being the one to have a solution for the boss. "Do it and lets move him. We cannot keep him at one base too long. As soon as he works for us he can create better ways for us to remain hidden from Shield." the boss said before walking off camera.

 

The video then cut. Widow clicked on the next video, it showed Tony laying down on a gurney while another man stood off to the side with his hands behind his head. The door to the room opened and the doctor who had spoken to the boss walked in looking smug. "Good work Doctor Yinsen, you've proven that you're still useful. You'll be Mr Carbonells primary care giver. Refer to him as Asset when he wakes up." The doctor said before walking out and shutting the door behind him. Tony woke up with a groan and started trying to detach what they now realized was cables connected to a car battery.

 

"No don't do that, it's keeping you alive" Doctor Yinsen said to Tony. "Why do I have a hole in my chest? Logan is definitely going to kill me." Tony said before looking at the man that had spoken to him. "The incident you were involved in resulted in shrapnel in your chest. Its making its way to your heart and the only thing stopping it is that magnet in your chest and this car battery. I was able to perform the surgery with minimum damage to you using the tools they gave me. I'm Ho Yinsen, the doctor that saved your life Mr Carbonell." Doctor Yinsen said.

 

"Do you think they'll be willing to give me tools so I can make something better to keep me alive? Thank you by the way for saving me. But I'm thinking when I finally escape I'd like to keep the knowledge of a hole in my chest to myself." Tony said as he sat up. The door suddenly opened again, a goon walked in and beat Yinsen up. "Hey leave him alone you asshole." Tony shouted as he picked up his battery in one hand and kicked the goon in the head. He then knelt over Yinsen protectively. When the goon went to attack he looked down his chest to see a scalpel sticking out.

 

Tony threw him a determined look before the goon suddenly collapsed. Tony angled his body to keep the door within his sight and checked on Yinsen. "How did you do that?" Yinsen asked before Tony could speak. "My boyfriend Logan, he made me spar with him on a few occasions before I told him I prefer throwing knives over using my fists. I'm an inventor you see, so I need my hands intact. Why did he attack you Mr Yinsen." Tony asked him as helped him up. "I was told to call you asset but I've never believed in doing what the bad guys want. Call me Yinsen no need for the Mr. We met before, you were distracted I believe by the news of your fathers death. You were my wife's inspiration to do good in the world." Yinsen said as he pushed Tony back onto the gurney.

 

"Was? She found better inspiration?" Tony asked jokingly. "She killed herself when they killed our 3 kids because she refused to aid them. But no matter I will be with my family soon. I believe my purpose here is almost done." Yinsen said as he checked Tony's bandages. "Or maybe your purpose has just begun. I'm sorry about your family. I can't imagine how you feel." Tony said sadly. "This Logan you speak of, he is your family yes?" Yinsen asked. "You must fight to get back to him no matter what Mr Carbonell. Family is what makes life worth living." Yinsen said.

 

"He is a small part of my family. There's my brother Rhodey-bear, cara madre, cara padre, Charles, the kids. My family is a large one. You'd be welcomed into it." Tony said as he held one of Yinsens hands. "And call me Tony, you've had your hands inside my chest." The video cut as goons with guns swarmed in. "That's the last video. We'll have to go through everything else and see if there's a clue to where they might have moved him. At least we know he's still alive and willing to fight for his life." Agent Coulson said to Logan. "For now. He's alive for now." Logan replied before leaving the room.


	6. Logan's Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan feels.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I repeat. English is not my first language I'll appreciate any help if its offered. This is my third attempt at writing a story so please be gentle with me and thank you for reading and leaving kudos :-)

Logan walked out of the danger room and headed to the showers. After he was clean he got himself a cup of coffee and forced himself to eat a sandwich. Tony wasn't giving up and he couldn't either. He didn't know if anyone else noticed the dogtags coiled in his hand. Tony had found a way to keep his dog tags. "Logan, when you're ready." Charles whispered into his mind. Logan didn't respond, he just finished his meal before making his way to Charles' office. He didn't even knock just walked in, shut the door and sat on the couch the professor kept in his office.

 

Logan relaxed and let Charles arrange his memories so that they would make sense. It seemed that years ago he had been in love with a woman. They lived in an isolated cabin and she was a mutant too. He experienced the memories as though he was watching a movie. He watched as he believed she was dead, let himself be experimented on, he watched as he finally found out she wasn't dead. That she'd agreed to the plan to save her sister. He watched as he helped the other mutants escape and fought another mutant. He learned about his brother and his final fight with him. He then watched as the woman he loved died before his memories were wiped away by the bullet to the head. It answered a few of his questions as well. Now he knew why he was so fascinated with the moon.

 

He opened his eyes and looked at Charles. It seemed to Logan that he was doomed to watch those he loved die. He needed time to think but he didn't have the luxury with Tony still missing going through who knows what torture. Charles silently followed Logan's thought process before forcing himself to stop. When Logan was ready he would talk. "Thanks Charles." Logan said as he left the office. That was Charles' first clue that he should be worried. Another month went by with dead end after dead end. Rhodey's superiors called off the search which lead to Rhodey taking personal time off and using Carbonell equipment to continue the search for Tony.

 

Then Shield having gathered a lot of information on Hydra also called off the search. Shield focused on eliminating Hydra and some secret project to do with aTassarac or something Logan didn't follow the rest of the conversation he overhead. He liked Agent Coulson a bit better though when he heard him vehemently disagree with Director Fury's decision. Logan's attitude started to deteriorate. He started snapping at people or turning training sessions into full on combat. When he came across members of the Brotherhood he'd leave them severely injured to such an extent that 30% of the Brotherhood members decided being a villain wasn't worth running into the Wolverine.

 

Storm, Charles, Hank, Kurt and even Scott tried to help even more with the search for Tony. Finally they also had to pull back when Magneto launched a full scale attack in retaliation for the members he had lost. Logan took that as an opportunity to take out his frustrations even more. Magneto lost and retreated to treat his wounds. This attack cost him a further 10% of his members. He was shocked at how Logan managed to evade detection as he decimated his small army. Mutants who had considered joining the Brotherhood changed their minds and instead went to Charles.

 

"Look at it this way, we've never made the Brotherhood retreat so fast and less mutants are going to sign up when the executioner is around." Scott said one day off handedly only to have Logan come from behind him and slam into his shoulder painfully. "You deserved that." Storm said to Scott before hurrying after Logan. "Wanna talk about it?" she asked once she caught up with him outside. "I've failed him. I once told him I'd find him if he ever was taken from me and I've failed. I cant keep going like this. I see his accusing eyes when I close my eyes." Logan said to Storm.

 

"He doesn't blame you Logan because it's not your fault. You haven't stopped searching and when we find him he'll be grateful to you for that. Don't lose hope, he's strong and not easily broken. I mean if he could survive Howard Stark, he can survive anything." Storm said as she pulled Logan into a hug. "You don't understand Storm. I'm a curse, people I love either die or get hurt and forgotten. Its my life's curse and now Tony is being tortured and...." Logan cut himself off and pulled out of Storms arms. He starred ahead with a blank face and lost himself in memories.

 

 

*****************************************

 

**_ FLASH BACK _ **

 

"Hey Logan, do you know the story of the moon?" Tony asked him as they lay in bed cuddled after hours of making love. "Which one?" Logan asked distractedly while he ran his fingers through Tony's hair. "It goes like this. The sun shined every day for years and years but it was sad, no one was grateful for the light or the warmth. Instead they complained how hot it was and how miserable they were because of the heat. The sun became heartbroken because it only wanted to bring light and warmth to the world. In its sadness, the sun decided to stop shining. Those who had previously complained were happy for a little bit until they realized they could not see for there was no light, they were cold for there was no warmth and they were hungry for things could not grow without the sun."

 

"One brave soul decided to go look for the sun and found it. The soul explained how it always loved the sun, it enjoyed basking in its warmth and being in its light and so the sun came back. In reward the soul that had brought the sun back was given one wish. The soul requested to be a reflection of the sun so that it could continue to bask in its warmth and light. That is how the moon came to be." Tony finished off with a sigh imagining how romantic the story would be if it spoke of two people in love. Knowing Tony, Logan assumed that Tony was referring to them.

 

"So I'm your reflection huh bub?" he laughingly asked the man that had stolen his heart. "No Logan, you are the reason I keep shining and the love you give me is reflected in the image of the moon. It lights up in the dark of night." Tony said with a  deep blush, hiding his face in Logan's chest. Logan had no idea how to respond to that, he didn't know what he'd done to deserve such an amazing partner but he was glad he had met him. "I love you Tony" he ended up simply saying before dragging his face close for a kiss to resume the very activity they had been engaged in before cuddling.

 

Tony was so happy he just knew he wanted to spend eternity with Logan. He didn't know what he'd done to be blessed with a man who loved him faults and all but he dearly hoped he'd never lose him or his love...


	7. Logan's Memories...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of Tony and Logans love...

_******* Logan's Memories ******* _

__

"I can hear your heart pounding just spit it out." Logan said to a clearly nervous Tony. "IthinkImreadytohavesexbutIdontknowhowtotellyouImavirgin" Tony replied looking like he was about to throw up. They'd been dating for 9 months and Logan truly enjoyed being with Tony. They were currently at the Malibu house for some quality and quantity time as Tony called it. He was use to the younger man's strange quirks and couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face. He stood up and walked up to Tony before pulling him close. "One more time and a little bit slower" he said before giving Tony a quick peck on the lips. "I think. I mean I know but I don't know if you want to but if you do I do too but I've never and I don't wanna disappoint you since you have so much experience and...."

 

Logan kissed him to stop his endless rambling. From what he could gather Tony wanted to do something that Logan was very experienced in. He was worried about disappointing him because he'd never done it before. He pulled away from the kiss and looked him in the eye. "Tony are you trying to say lets have sex?" he asked with amusement colouring his tone. "Yeah, I mean if uh you want to. But I've uhm never had sex with a man before. Or anyone for that matter." he said while blushing hard.

 

He woke up with Tony in his arms the following morning. Tony kissed his chest before peeking up at him and smiling "Morning, you owe me new sheets" he said to Logan while trying not to laugh. "Uh sorry about that bub, I forgot myself" Logan replied with a smile. "If I was ever taken, how long would you look for me?" "Tony what brought this on?" "When I'd get kidnapped when I was younger my dad, I mean Howard he never looked for me. I rescued myself from the age of 9." "I'd look for you until I found you. Time wouldn't matter since I've stopped aging."

 

"You promise?" "Tony if anyone ever took you from me, I'd burn the world if it meant finding you." "If you burned the world I'd be crispy barbecue and you wouldn't know which body was mine silly. But I get what you mean. I'd burn the world to come back to you Logan."

 

__________________

 

"Oomph" was the only sound Logan let out as Tony jumped onto his back out of nowhere. How the man could move so silently was a mystery to him. "Today is my birthday and I declare it Tony shall be carried by Logan everywhere day." "So the birthday boy has decided to be lazy huh" "No, I just wanna be close to you." Tony replied before kissing Logan on the cheek not moving from his spot on his back. "Gag oh please not in front of me, it's bad enough I have to hear about your sickly sweet relationship" Rhodey said as he walked in with his mom.

 

This earned him a smack on the back of the head from Mama Rhodes. "You hush, at least one of my boys is happily in love. Goodness knows the way you're obsessed with the airforce you'll never settle down. Now Logan turn around so I can give my boy some love" Mama Rhodes said. Maria, Jarvis, Charles and everyone close to Tony soon arrived as they had a barbecue in the garden of Tony's house to celebrate his birthday. Each of them got a hug while Tony was still hanging off Logan's back refusing to walk around. When his arms or legs got tired he insisted that Logan carry him like a bride.

 

Rhodey laughed at this and asked if Tony was the woman in the relationship. With his nose in the air Tony responded snottily "There is no woman in this relationship my silly brother. But I am the princess in this love of ours, just look at which one of us has the better sense of fashion." He then turned in Logans arms and kissed him, adding a moan for good measure to get back at Rhodey for his comment. Forgetting that he was doing it to make a point, he got lost in the kiss and only pulled back when Mama Rhodes told them that food was ready.

 

At the end of the day Logan and Tony were sitting in the pool gazing at the stars together. "I believe this is the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you my hairy wolf." Tony said before pushing Logan into the pool having decided 30 minutes ago that he was tired of not walking under his own steam. This led to Logan chasing Tony in the pool as he laughed while trying to get away. In this lighting Tony looked so perfect. Tony wore happiness well. Logan was glad he had put that look on someone's face, he couldn't describe the feeling he felt had someone asked. But it was a good feeling.

 

______________________

 

"Tony step away from my bike with your hands in the air. Move slowly as you back away." Logan said being deadly serious. People assumed that he was the drama queen in their relationship, he wished they'd see Logan when he behaved this way. Tony giggled and added the final touch. "Relax Mr Grouch all I did was an overhaul to make it as good as new. No extras added I promise." Logan checked the bike over and saw that Tony spoke the truth. The bike looked as good as new, he turned and looked at Tony to find him watching him. He pulled Tony close and kissed him deeply.

 

Before pulling away. "Since its you I'm talking to, how bout you tell me your version on no upgrades huh bub then we'll see if you'll be getting punished or receiving a reward." Logan said while looking Tony in the eye. "Gah you have no faith in me and then you claim to love me." Tony sighed while he pouted and crossed his arms. When Logan just raised an eyebrow over his performance, Tony let out a huff then decided to tell him. "uhm I did make one small change actually. I removed the speed controller so it could go faster but that's it I swear." He said with pleading eyes knowing how Logan preferred his bike as is.

 

"Thank you. Most people who've offered to work on it always want to improve it or change something. I don't know what to say. Except maybe ask why you did it?" "You're important to me big bad and I like doing things for people I care about." If Logan ever needed proof that Tony genuinely cared, this was it. He accepted Logan's limitations without question and respected his prefrances. 

____________

 

It was Halloween and they were running late because Tony was still getting ready. Logan felt ridiculous in his wolf ears, paws with his blades extended and tail. Yes a tail, he didn't know what possesed him to bet against Tony. He was never living this down he knew it. He should've known Tony had chosen a bet he knew without a doubt he would win. Logan just sighed to himself and if Charles and Jean had read his warm fuzzy feelings over doing things that Tony wanted him to well he knew they'd keep it to themselves.

 

Everyone at the school was constantly telling him he was whipped with the amount of time he kept flying in from England to America for Tony. To be fair Tony also flew to England for him but still. He'd never dressed up for Halloween because it just was not something he was into. "Anthony..." he started shouting out only to stop as his breath got caught in his throat. He coughed a few times before he gulped. Tony had just walked into the sitting room and dammit Logan wanted to tear off what he was wearing and fuck him right there and then.

 

"Earth to Logan hello? I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes what's wrong with you?" Tony smiled innocently knowing very well why Logan had been distracted. He was thrilled by his reaction to the outfit he was wearing and couldn't wait to tease him at the party. Tony was wearing a slashed, tight red top that had a hood attached to it. The hood was covering Tony's head. Calling the top a top was incorrect rather it looked like strips of cloth. He was wearing some make up going for the smokey eyes look and dark red lipstick that matched the top.

 

He wore tight red obscene leather shorts and black military style boots. In his hand he carried a basket filled with fake food and real candy. When Tony walked to the elevator Logan let out a wine of frustration, the shorts molded perfectly to Tony's butt. He was screwed. The shorts and top didn't survive that night. Tony had to cover up a lot of love bites and scratches ahead of his meeting the following morning but Logan was satisfied that he'd marked what was his. He couldn't get over how hot Tony looked with the marks he'd left on him.

 

A part of him had worried that he had been too rough with Tony, his actions having been fueled by lust and jealousy from the attention that Tony had drawn to himself in the outfit. But Tony assured him he had enjoyed every second of it and in fact he enjoyed rough sex on occasion. That had led to round two of their fun and Logan couldn't be more satisfied with himself.

***** End of Logan's Memories *****


	8. To close off love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony burned the world to get back to Logan

Today would be 3 months since Tony was taken. 3 whole months and they'd reached another dead end. Logan couldn't go on like this, he was turning into a liability and was starting to become a danger to the students. He left his room quickly and headed to Xaviers office. He forced himself to knock and only entered when the professor gave him permission. It wouldn't do to start off on the wrong foot. "I'll get right to it Chuck. It's my choice and I have a right to make it since it’s my mind bub and you aint talking me out of it. You know what I'm talking about" Logan said deciding against beating about the bush.

 

"What you're asking for Logan is not fair to Anthony. Muting the feelings, you have for him won't end well." Charles said realising that Logan wanted this to be permanent. “Look Chuck either you do it or I look for someone else to do it. Personally, I'd prefer it be you bub, but beggars can’t be choosers, now can they?" Logan said and made sure that Xavier could read his determination.” “Listen Logan, I understand you’re hurting right now and you think this is the only way, how about we compromise. I make it temporary and when Anthony has been found you discuss it with him?” Charles tried hoping to get through to Logan.

 

“I’ve hurt enough, I’ve lost enough, and I’m done. My memories are back, or did you forget? My mother dead, my father dead, my step father dead, my former friend betrayed me before well dead. My brother dead, the woman that I loved dead. With all those deaths I had no choice. NO CHOICE BUT TO SUFFER AND FEEL AS THOUGH MY HEART WAS BEING TORN TO SHREDS!” Logan calmed himself down before continuing with his point. “And then for a blissful few years I forgot. I didn’t have my memories and I felt incomplete, but I forgot the pain and heartache. Then I met Anthony and it felt like I was complete for the first time in memory I felt like I was no longer alone.” He whispered in a pained voice.

 

“Then I woke up one morning and I was incomplete again, we don’t even know if he’s even alive or what hell he’s going through” he wiped a tear from his face in shock. “But now I remember everything, the heart ache, the pain, the suffering, the loss and I won’t go through it again. You hear me Charles. I WON’T LIVE THROUGH THAT HELL AGAIN NOT EVEN FOR ANTHONY SO EITHER YOU DO IT RIGHT NOW OR I LEAVE AND FIND SOMEONE ELSE. ONE MORE WORD ABOUT ME NOT DOING THIS AND I LEAVE AND FIND SOMEONE ELSE!” he shouted once more.

 

Logan hadn’t even realized that his shouting had drawn out an audience. Storm and Jean wiped tears from their eyes as they left Charles and Logan in peace. They made sure no one else would come and disturb the two as they set about to mute Logan’s emotions. They both felt their hearts break as they realized when Tony came back, he’d lose something else.

 

"Alright, I'll do it, but Logan I want it noted that I am doing this under duress. I don’t want to risk someone messing with your mind." Charles responded sadly. He told Logan to lie down on the couch and clear his mind. It was 30 minutes later that Charles received a call from James Rhodes saying that they'd found Tony. When he asked how, Rhodey just laughed in relief and said he followed the explosions. He suddenly became very serious and asked if Charles could meet them at Tony’s private airstrip. Tony was not in good shape and would probably need months to recover.

 

Logan left after Rhodes mentioned the private airstrip and went to get their jet ready. At least now with his feelings for Tony numbed down he could function like his old self. He also felt that as soon as Tony was recovered he'd have to break up with him. If this taught him anything it was that caring about others was not meant for him. He'd never felt so helpless and out of control before and he had no intention of going through it again. Charles sat in his office feeling guilty for agreeing to help Logan out. He should've argued more or fought harder to convince Logan not to go through with this. Poor Tony, as if being abducted for 3 months wasn't bad enough.

 

Charles shook his head before contacting the rest of his team and giving them an update. They all cared about Tony and had helped to look for the young genius. With everyone given an update he headed to the jet and prayed that things would work out right.

 

*****************

 

They arrived at the same time as the plane carrying Tony did. Reading Rhodes' thoughts Charles understood that Tony had refused medical attention. The door opened, and Tony hurried out with an obvious limp and pain marring his facial expression. He rushed down the stairs and threw himself at Logan who caught him out of reflex. Tony reached down his shirt and pulled out Logan’s military tags. "I managed to hide these and hold on to them when I felt like giving up. You're the reason I made it home" Tony said into Logan’s chest. Charles felt his heart break and the guilt made him nauseous, what had he done. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

 

"He wouldn't let anyone touch him, he just kept asking for Logan. He needs to be examined medically as well as..." Rhodes cut himself off and just pointed to his head. He frowned as while he spoke to Charles he had been watching Tony’s interaction with Logan and something was off. It suddenly clicked, Logan wasn't holding Tony the way he usually did, and Rhodes had a sinking feeling. Tony needed Logan right now but what would happen if Logan was not interested in being there for Tony. He kept observing them hoping he was reading the situation wrong. He closed his eyes in despair when he saw that Logan wasn't looking at Tony the same either.

 

"Charles please tell me I'm wrong and Logan hasn't suddenly lost interest in Tony." Rhodes said quietly in a desperate tone. "He hasn't lost interest, but you'll have to ask him what is going on. I'm not at liberty to say and it is not my place to speak of it." Charles responded before sighing. "We will all be there for Anthony and he will pull through." he reassured Rhodes before wheeling himself towards Logan and Tony. Tony was taken to his Malibu home with the media unaware. Next to his lab Tony had a fully functioning medical room and that is where he was taken first.

 

Tony lay down on a gurney while holding Logan's hand with Rhodey and Pepper observing from the side. Happy walked in just before they started and stood guard at the door not knowing what else he could do. While Jean looked Tony over and treated his physical injuries Charles began with the mental probe. Just as Charles tried to delve deeper into Tony's mind, he got kicked out so harshly that it affected him physically. Before Charles could get his bearings Tony suddenly began screaming. Charles quickly shielded all their minds when he realized that Tony's screams were also being broadcasted mentally.

 

He watched in horror as the metal in the centre of his chest suddenly started rising as if being pushed out. The arc reactor finally popped out and fell to the floor with a wet bloody splat. Before anyone could react, metal shrapnel started popping out of Tony's chest leaving behind a bloody mess. They watched as Tony started healing right in front of their eyes. His skin knitting itself back together at a rate almost as fast as Logan. Some of the blood even flowed back into the wounds created by all the metal that was ejected.

 

"Impossible." Charles whispered but it sounded loud in the silence following the scream. "Professor" Logan said looking lost and confused. "He's a mutant but..." this was the first time anyone of them saw the professor speechless. "Why..." Charles just shook his head.


	9. Single

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They break up..... :-(

He focused on Tony and this time he could get into his mind. First, he made sure that Tony was as well as could be considering the circumstances. Then he delved and searched for the answer of why Tony's abilities hadn't manifested until now. Buried deep in Tony's mind, Charles found tendrils of another mutants’ powers. It seemed a mutant called Oracle had locked away not only Tony's memories of his mutant abilities but everything that had to do with Tony being a mutant. Oracle had left a few sequences that would allow what she had done to unravel. 

 

It seems Oracle had been a very powerful mutant considering the control collar around her neck. Charles watched as Howard shot her, but not before she left a mental suggestion in Tony's mind. "Never let Howard change the core of who and what you are” she commanded right before she died. "No son of mine is going to be a freak, it's bad enough that he's a disappointment but one of those abominations, never" Howard said to himself. Charles looked at the intricate sequences she had left. One to slow Tony's healing to human levels, another to block off Tony's telepathy and the last one that blocked Tony's abilities.

 

When Charles was done he explained to everyone in the room that he couldn’t give them answers without Tony’s permission. It wasn’t his place to tell them, but they could take comfort that Tony would be fine. They patiently waited for Tony to wake up as two more people arrived. Agent Coulson and the black widow. Seeing Tony's hand twitch, they all focused on him as he opened his eyes. "Anthony, I apologise for invading your mind without your consent, it was all I could think of to help.” Charles said apologetically. “So, I'm a mutant huh and Logan has had his feelings for me suppressed." Tony said in a heartbroken voice while he slowly opened his eyes.

 

Before anything else could be said, Rhodey came close and adjusted the bed so Tony could sit up. He then brought a glass of water with a straw telling Tony to sip slowly. That's when Tony realized there were two people that he didn't know. "Who are you?" he asked blinking slowly in confusion. "I'm Agent Coulson and this is Agent Romanov, we're here to debrief you on the details of your escape, Mr Carbonell" Agent Coulson responded. “How about we put the debrief off for a little bit and we give Logan and Anthony some privacy” Charles said, as he began to move his wheelchair towards the elevator. The others followed, with his friends reassuring Tony that they would be just a lift ride away should he need them. Tony just nodded and tried to find a comfortable position to sit in.

 

Logan couldn’t decide if he should drag a chair and sit or do this standing. They both remained quiet as Logan finally decided to drag a chair and sit down. Neither of them seemed to know what to say or how to begin this discussion. Tony though was certain he’d be single by the time they were done. He wondered if he should try and change Logan’s mind but didn’t know what the catalyst for this decision had been. Getting tired of putting off the inevitable he finally spoke. “Why?” he whispered, breaking the silence that had enveloped them.

 

“I can’t go through the heart ache again. I lost control of myself while you were missing Tony and there is no guarantee that it won’t happen again. You kidnapped and me losing it I mean. Especially with you being a mutant now, your life will become more at risk. I was almost feral and I…” he dragged a hand over his face and decided that he should bare his soul to Tony, after everything they had been through he deserved at least that much.

 

“My memories came back, most of them anyway and I remember the most important lesson my brother taught me. Never fall completely in love with someone who can be taken away from you. You’ll lose yourself and then become Feral he said to me. But I didn’t remember the warning and I fell for you so much that I could no longer tell where I ended, and you began. But I… Fuck. The only way to stop one of us who is feral is through death. Once we hit that stage, there’s no coming back. There are signs that act as an early warning, to give us enough time to get a hold of ourselves or be re-united with our loved one.” He took a deep breath before looking into Tony’s eyes.

 

“I almost killed Rogue when it hit 2 months of you being kidnapped Tony.” He said in anguish. “She’s the little sister I never knew I wanted and I almost killed her in my sleep. I sunk my claws into….” He took a deep breath and continued. “I didn’t even realize what I was doing. If her ability wasn’t to absorb other mutants’ powers temporarily, she’d be dead.” His hands went up to his hair and he started tugging at it roughly.

 

Even now just remembering that moment brought so much hurt to Logan. He’d promised to protect her and he was the one who almost ended her life. “I’d have had to live with her blood on my hands. I was a risk to everyone around me, do you know what the brotherhood ended up calling me?” Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he lowered his hands and continued to explain.

 

“Those were the early warning signs that I was going feral, so it felt like the only choice I had. But the longer I thought about it, the more I realized that I can’t have you as my weakness. It’s not fair on you, on those around us and on me. I’ve lost enough, too many people I love have died, I won’t be able to survive it if I go through it again.”

 

“I don’t get a say in this? I’m a mutant now, I healed almost as fast as you, didn’t I? That means I’ll have a few more things up my sleeves and now that we know I’m in danger I can do something about it Wolvie. Between…” he cut himself off as Logan stood up and turned away from him. “My decision has been made Anthony, it’s best not to drag things out.” Logan said softly. “BECAUSE YOU’RE GIVING ME NO CHOICE!” Tony shouted before coughing painfully.

 

Logan grabbed some water and helped him drink it slowly. Tony looked at him, trying to see if there was any way to convince Logan not to do this. All he saw was not only a determined look but faded love in the eyes of the man who held his heart. With a teary-eyed look, Tony took off Logan’s dog tags and handed them back to him. “Please leave and get Rhodey down here” he whispered as he turned onto his side and curled into a foetal position. Logan left softly apologizing to Tony and hoping one day he’d be forgiven.

 

Hearing the elevator doors close softly, Tony let out a sob feeling as though his heart was being torn to shreds. It wasn’t fair that he had to lose Logan after being kidnapped. He’d fought so hard to come back to him only to lose him. “Oh Tones, I’m sorry” Rhodey said as he walked in then curled around his best friend. He heard Tony softly whisper to Jarvis to play the conversation for Rhodey. As hurt as he was, he didn’t want Logan to be hated. He understood where Logan was coming from, but it didn’t mean that it hurt less.

 

"Guess this means I'm single honey bear. I've just been through 3 months of torture I need a break" Tony said as he stood up before heading to the attached bathroom. He felt a migraine begin and what sounded like sharp whispers stabbing into his head. "Honey bear, I need them all gone, they’re giving me a headache. Off the property completely please. I can still hear Logan and he just passed the gate, fuck I don't even know how I knew that. But all these other people's thoughts are hell on my mind and nerves." he then got into the bathroom and shut the door.

 

He'd been tortured for 3 months and the reason he had fought so hard to come back was the man who he had just broken up with. To think he was going to plan a proposal. If that wasn't bad enough. He just found out he's a mutant and his father had made sure it was suppressed. Just when he thought Howard couldn't touch him, this comes out. Well at least now he understood why he never changed despite the beatings Howard gave him.

 

That poor mutant she didn't even see the bullet coming. He was glad Howard was gone. He stepped into the shower and told Jarvis to make it very hot. He’d fall apart later, right now he had other priorities. First, he needed to get a handle on this telepathy, call his mom and Jarvis, organise a press release and finally learning to control his abilities. The time for tears would come and then he'd let it all out. Just not now, a single sob escaped Tony's lips as he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself.

 

Before he could make sense of anything he was in Rhodeys arms. Rhodey who had a calm mind and was focused only on being there for his brother. Tony couldn't hold it in, everything just came out there and then. He didn’t even know what he was crying for, it was all just too much. Howard's final betrayal, Logan being too cowardly to stay with him, Hydra and their attempt at conditioning him. He had enough, it just wasn't fair.

 

When would he catch a break? He spoke to Rhodey through his tears about everything. Until finally he cried himself to sleep in Rhodey’s arms. Rhodey was glad that for years he had been learning to not only shield his mind but also how to project certain thoughts. He projected comfort and love to Tony as he dressed him up. He then carried Tony out of the infirmary and to his room. Charles followed close behind. "Okay, I need you to lay a foundation for him to be able not only to Shield his mind but control his telepathy.” Rhodey said to Charles.

 

He could see the reluctance on the man’s face, so he continued before he’d say no. “I know you can do it while he sleeps and don't worry about consent we discussed it downstairs. He said it was fine and he'd appreciate the assist." Rhodey said to Charles as he took of his shoes and belt then joined Tony in bed. It wasn't the first time he'd slept in bed with Tony to offer comfort and he sure as hell knew it wouldn't be the last time. He was pissed at Logan for adding to Tony's pain.

 

But after watching the breakup he kind of understood. He was still pissed off as hell though, but he'd boxed away the feeling for now so that he could focus and helping Tony through this. "Jarvis, call the parental units and tell them Tony has been found. Have Pepper arrange a press conference for tomorrow afternoon and she should release a statement today about Tony being found. I'll handle my superiors in the morning." Rhodey said before getting comfortable and being there for Tony.

 

Hours later Tony woke up screaming Yinsens name before Rhodey calmed him down. Rhodey fed him soup that he'd ordered and encouraged him to go back to sleep. "You're safe, I got you lil bro, I got you." Rhodey kept whispering variations of the same statement. "Jarvis book an appointment with his psychologist."  


Tony kept waking up from nightmares before he gave up on sleeping. Making sure not to disturb Rhodey, he went to the infirmary. He paused when he got there and realized he had the foundations to shielding his mind and controlling his telepathy.

 

He sent a silent thank you to Charles before getting back to what he'd come down for. He had a promise to keep and no time like the present to get started on it. He noticed that his bots had cleaned the infirmary and he looked around for the arc reactor. He found it, picked it up and headed down to his lab. "Jarvis new project. Let's call it the Yinsen." He got to work and was 60% done when he heard his mother, Jarvis and Mama Rhodes' minds coming up the driveway.

 

Thankfully it didn’t give him a headache like last night. In fact, if he focused hard enough he could shut them out completely. He saved his work and headed upstairs. He didn't bother asking Jarvis to start the coffee knowing human Jarvis would despair at. He waited for them in the living room instructing ai Jarvis to let them know where he is. Good thing everyone else called human Jarvis Edwin or this would have been confusing.


	10. The Loss of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan deals with the break up the only way he knows how....

As soon as the house was out of sight, Logan drove his bike faster. He wished that he had another choice but looking back on his life, it was obvious he was cursed. How else could he explain that when he loved someone they died before their time. He thought back on the night he'd killed his own father. He was barely 10 and already he had blood on his hands. The cycle of his life was constant, and history had shown him one important thing.

 

Each time someone he loved died it was because he was around. Exhibit A, his step father who loved him like he was his own son. Even though he knew that his wife had been unfaithful, he never treated Logan as anything but his son. Then his real father came along and killed him. Exhibit B, he fell in love with an amazing woman who loved him with all her heart. Then life happened, and she died, trying to protect Logan.

 

Exhibit C, him and his brother finally were on the same side against that sadistic military man. Just when the going was good, he died to save Logan. Therefore, it only made sense that it wouldn't be long before Tony followed the same pattern. Something was going to come up and it would result in his death. That was something he couldn't let happen. If he couldn't be with Tony, then he'd hunt Hydra down and make them pay. While making alliances to ensure Tony would always be protected. This meant he couldn't let the Brotherhood ever get strong again.

 

Magneto's actions were making it hard for the world to continue to accept mutants. With a plan of action for the future in mind, Logan drove on and decided he'd call in the favour that Shield owed him. They would be fools to turn down his offer of alliance especially if it meant he would be aiding them in bringing down their enemy. Besides it wouldn't hurt to have them as a fall-back plan in protecting Tony.

 

He wondered if he should give Tony a heads up about the organization before discarding the plan. He just remembered that Agent Coulson had been there with that Widow woman.

 

 

*************************

 

_**Shield HQ** _

 

"I want to send Barton in for infiltration, he'll be able to keep an eye on Carbonell for us and see if he is a viable candidate for the Avengers Initiative. Make sure the X-Men adhere to the NDA they signed along with Colonel Rhodes. I want the debrief as of yesterday, handle that as well." Director Fury ordered as he looked over the information he'd been given. The hack that the black widow had performed in secret at the last Hydra base revealed that Hydra had infected Shield. If they could get Anthony Carbonell on their side, then it would make things a lot easier.

 

He wondered if he could convince Former Director Carter to plead on their behalf. He'd already had Xavier scan a few agents and he knew which of his top agents could be trusted. The biggest betrayal was finding out the Pierce was Hydra. The man was one of the few that he considered a friend and to find out they were on different sides saddened him. But such is the life of a spy he decided, no point being broken up about it, it wouldn't solve any problems. Just when he was about to get back to issuing more commands he was notified by his secretary that Logan was requesting a meeting.

 

He agreed to the meeting and had Logan led to his office. Hearing what Logan had to say was surprising but Fury wouldn’t lie and say it wasn’t a relief to have another heavy hitter to help tackle the Hydra infestation. Agreeing to terms and conditions that they could both live with, the meeting was concluded with a handshake. Fury smiled to himself, he had one more card up his sleeve and one Hydra wouldn’t see coming.

 

He would have liked to know more about the breakup that Logan explained was the reason for his need of scenery change. But he could see the man would not give him anymore details. Although this could work in his favour, with Tony heartbroken he might be interested in a rebound.

 

***************************************************************************************

 

**_[Alright to avoid confusion when I say Jarvis I mean the AI and Edwin Jarvis is Edwin.]_ **

 

Maria Carbonell-Jarvis hurried through the door as Jarvis directed her to Tony who had moved to the living room. She spotted her son and paused to really look at him. Any good mother knows when her son has had his heartbroken and now she didn't know what to tackle first. "Mama” Tony said and just held her close while breathing in her comforting scent and it finally sunk in that he was home safe. Nothing could reinforce that knowledge like being held in his mom’s arms. Thanks to Howard, Tony had been touch starved and when he finally started opening up to his family.

 

He realized how much he loved being held by people he loved. Before he could say anything else, he felt a ping in his mind that told him of an unexpected guest. “Jarvis, what is the prince of Wakanda doing here?” Feeling a bit confused and trying to remember if he was here last night. Thanks to Charles and the foundations he laid down, he was able to maintain enough of a mental wall. Instead of the thoughts he heard a slight buzz. "He was also searching for you Sir and intercepted Colonel Rhodes' call to Professor Xavier." Jarvis replied.

 

While Tony focused on strengthening his mental shields he didn’t notice how his mother had lead them to sit on the couch. Maria hugged him like she never wanted to let go. "Oh Antonio, I knew you were alive, but no one would tell me what they discovered in their search for you. “she sobbed out. "I'm glad cara madre, no parent should hear of their child's horrors while said child is missing. I'll be fine though. It'll take time and Rhodey already booked me an appointment with Dr Hunter so that will help in my recovery."

 

"His majesty T'Challa is requesting entrance." Jarvis interrupted. While Tony spoke to his mother, Edwin was in the kitchen doing what he did best. He made hot beverages and prepared sandwiches. "Let him in J but politely ask him to wait in the foyer. I need to focus on both my mom's and dad here.” He instructed as he looked over the food Edwin had prepared. Seeing the man give him a stern look Tony knew what would follow and couldn’t help being a smartass about it.

 

“I know dad eat a minimum of two sandwiches and no coffee until I’m done. Mama Rhodes no need for a body check, all my injuries are mental." he said as he grabbed one of the sandwiches from the tray. He then hugged each one of them to reassure them. He also took comfort from each hug. With the sandwich still in hand just to annoy Edwin. He wouldn’t be Tony if he didn’t try and frustrate his chosen father in some way or another. "I missed you guys so much as well and your hugs are still so comforting." Tony was surprised he'd admitted that out loud, but it was true anyway.

 

They all looked shocked before deciding that Tony was being so forthcoming because of his pts. Tony basking in the feeling of safety his family invoked in him, didn’t notice that his mental shields had lowered. He was starting to feel tired and knew he'd crash in about an hour or two. That should be enough time to get rid of the parental units as he and Rhodey called them. "Bambino? Where is Logan?" Maria asked. "We broke up. If it’s okay with you can we not talk about it in detail right now but suffice to say. He's afraid of his feelings for me so instead of talking to me about it he had them numbed." he cleared his throat to cover up the sob that wanted to escape.

 

"Jarvis will play the recording for you later when I don’t have to hear it again, but I sort of understand where he was coming from. It just doesn’t make the pain less though.” He took a drink from his cup of coffee supplied by Edwin wishing it was something stronger but only for a moment. "I mean there's always something better to choose over me right, I mean I should be use to it with Howard being my father and all. So really what reason do I have to be heartbroken? I mean yeah, I'm hurt and angry because I gave that coward my heart. What the hell, why am I saying everything that’s going through my mind?" he was horrified by this development.

 

"Ah yes just as I suspected. You'll need to update your family Tony before I shed a light on this behaviour." Charles who had wheeled himself from what Tony assumed was one of the guest rooms said. “Jarvis you might as well tell hello kitty to come in here.” Tony said deciding that he didn’t feel like having this conversation repeatedly. “Anthony, my apologies for invading your time with your family.” The young Prince said in a tone of voice stuck between embarrassed and ashamed.

 

“In hindsight I should have called and then maybe pay you a visit tomorrow. But I was overwhelmed with worry as you had been missing for 3 months and I was concerned about your wellbeing." T’Challa said chagrined while walking into the room. Now that he'd had time to think, his actions were rash and not well thought out. A bad thing for a future King. Unbecoming of a Prince but worry for his friend had overrun him and made everything else seem unimportant. At least he didn’t freeze like Okoye and Nakia had thought he would.

 

But he knew Shuri would never let him live this down. Oh well he didn’t care because his actions made it possible for him to see the love of his life. He offered a smile sheepishly while strengthening his metal shields. It would not do for Xavier to catch onto his not so platonic feelings for Tony. "Don't worry about it, I'm touched that you care. You might as well get comfortable. Anyone want snacks or..." Tony sighed in frustration. He wished Edwin would stop defaulting to butler mode, he was no longer employed as one.

 

"Well they're supplied I guess. For goodness sake dad sit down." he snapped in frustration. "And could you all calm yourselves down you're giving me a migraine. Gosh Charles how the hell do you and Jean cope with this shit? It’s like they're shouting at my brain." At the shocked look of everyone but Rhodey’s face, Charles decided to just jump into an explanation before Anthony snapped. “It was discovered yesterday that Anthony is a mutant. Howard well Jarvis can you just play the explanation I gave yesterday." Charles asked as he focused on helping Tony shield his mind. "Thank you." Tony sagged in relief.

 

Guess this would be harder than he thought. "Please before you ask let me add a few more things. I managed to map Anthony's mutation hours ago and discovered the following." Charles paused to confirm with Tony that the information could be shared with all those present. "Anthony is a high-level telepath and empath. But because of everything that has happened to him his empathy has twisted a bit and lowered his abilities to keep things private. Basically, if you ask him a question he'll not only answer honestly but he'll also tell you things he'd rather keep to himself." he paused to take a sip of water.

 

"Given time I can help correct this and he will be back to normal well as normal as will be for him. He also has regeneration abilities, he can heal almost any wound without leaving a scar. This means when he reaches a certain age he'll stop aging like Logan.” He wondered if Anthony would be able to handle the rest of his revelations. Honestly what Charles saw, well he use to think Jean was the most powerful mutant he had come across but Anthony with training would surpass her. Heck, Anthony made Jean look like a level 1 mutant with the number of abilities he would have and their streghth.

 

“The way his telepathy is presenting itself, with training I'm certain Anthony will also be able to access any network using his mind." Charles observed them all, waiting for this to sink in. Before dropping the next bombshell “Basically he is also a techno-path and as wonderful as that may seem I should add a warning. Without building mental firewalls first, Anthony risks either losing himself in the Internet or worse being a victim of a virus that will damage his mind permanently. Like any computer basically." he said waving his hand around to show them what was happening.

 

“He will also be able to control electricity, but it doesn’t end there. Anthony is an adapting Omega level mutant. It means we cannot assign a level to how high his mutation is, there is no way to know but well look around you and he’s doing all this without training.” Tony was despairing the more Charles spoke and didn't notice the electrical appliances that were acting up the more he despaired. No one noticed in fact until Charles waved his hand around to prove a point.

 

"Sir, you need to calm down please. ANTHONY!" Jarvis called out loudly and it worked to snap Tony out of it. "Did my ai just call me by my name? J did you just say my name? I've been trying to get you to do it since I created you to no avail. You know this means you have to continue doing it right." Tony said trying to lighten the mood. He guessed this meant he'd have to stay out of the public eye for longer.

 

"Sir I'm certain I have no idea what you are talking about. You are after all not the only Anthony in the world. Your abilities were driving DumE, U and Butterfingers crazy. You cannot allow yourself to lose control like that sir. I've just gotten you back." Jarvis said in such a human like tone of concern that it comforted Tony. They discussed plans going forward, training schedules for Tony and everything that had happened while he'd been missing until Charles mentioned that Tony was exhausted they should let him rest. Maria, Edwin, Mama Rhodes and T'Challa left the premises at Charles' urging while Rhodey took Tony to bed.


End file.
